


Children of Sin

by ihaileysenpai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, Original Characters - Freeform, Self-Insert, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaileysenpai/pseuds/ihaileysenpai
Summary: One born in a destiny of death.One was born from forced obligation.One was born from needs of validation.And one was born out out of jealousy.All four of them were born from the family that was the Seven Rulers of Hell's Kingdom, Devildom. By being born from an Avatar of Sin, each child was granted great power and title as demons, but from their mothers, they gain other great gifts that even their fathers lack.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. Origins: Daughter of Envy (1)

Death was a nuance topic to humans, rivalling the lives they all so desperately cling onto to retain. Yet they insist on filling those lives with mediocre activities, all various, yet obsolete.

Anju used to lack that apathy. 

Being a Grim Reaper had numbed her humanity for so many years. She saw interacting with humans as a chore, their limited life expectancy made them seem like insects to the other realms. 

But after the Demon Prince himself had sent her a letter of acceptance, she had attended a year at Devildom's finest school in the form of an exchange program. Her initial goal was to retrieve higher class demon soul, which would increase her power as well as winning her a bet made between her and her 'colleagues'. But it seemed that life thrown her plans aside as she lived in the House of Lamentation, and she became close with the seven brothers, especially the Avatar of Envy.

She definitely didn't expect herself to be where she was presently; sitting on a park bench, rather than on a tall building, watching people walk by, rivalling how she used to look down on the same people.

"Long time no see." A familiar voice called to her, Anju turned her head and greeted them.

"Hey Jinx." 

Jinx sat down beside her, a confident pose being struck.

Jinx looked Anju up and down and chuckled.

"What is it?" Anju questioned as she noticed.

"It's just the pregnant look, I never thought you'd wear it. Doesn't suit you." Jinx remarked.

Anju playfully scoffed, "You're just mad that I'm not wearing my usual skin tight leather outfit."

"Yeah I am actually." Jinx laughed, then took a drink from a water bottle.

A scent suddenly filled Anju's nostrils, she couldn't resisting giving Jinx a knowing look. "Is that vodka? Did you seriously bring a water bottle of vodka to a playground?" 

"You don't get to judge me, we're immortal beings, not like it's gonna kill me." Jinx retorted and looked up at the clear sky. "I can drink to any scenery."

"What are you doing here, Jinx?" Anju asked with a sigh.

"You know, demon souls are almost so unattainable, a reaper hasn't been able to get a true demonic soul in ages, unless they're our makers. And I don't remember Kairos or Kinox ever mentioning getting more than a glimpse of one of the seven demon brothers or the very prince of Devildom himself." Jinx went on a bit of a monologue, instead of answering Anju's question. "You were right there, living with them, but instead of killing one of them, you get pregnant with one of them."

"You're mad that I lost the bet?" Confusion filled Anju.

"Little bit, yeah." Jinx admitted. "Can you tell me that this is just a scheme to kill them and have a super powerful half breed? Work isn't as fun without you fully there."

Anju stared at her colleague and friend, clearly taken aback, "Don't be like that, I'm still the same person I was two years ago."

"You sure? This baby isn't gonna make you soft?" Jinx argued, then stood up. "I had trouble finding you this time. Us reapers don't sit among sinners, we look down on them." 

And with that, Anju was left alone again on the bench, a painful sensation in her stomach resurfacing from earlier. She gritted her teeth as she waited for it to pass, then grabbed her D.D.D. and clicked on Leviathan's icon, calling him.

Three rings and he picked up the call.

"Hello? Anju? Is something wrong?! Do you need a portal to come back?! Is the baby okay?! Are you dying?!" His panicked voice made Anju chuckle as she attempted to reassure him.

"Levi, Levi, it's not that bad, I think I'm just going into labour, so I'll be needing that portal." 

There was an audible silence before Leviathan let out a horrified scream.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE 'JUST GOING INTO LABOUR'?!"


	2. Origins: Daughter of Envy (2)

"Just had to be a badass, didn't you?" Hailey remarked, as she rushed to meet Anju and Lucifer at the door. She assisted Lucifer in helping Anju walk.

"You know me, just have to show everyone that I'm probably stronger than everyone else in this house." Anju joked before wincing in pain, squeezing Lucifer's hand tightly. 

"Another contraction?" Hailey asked with concern, but noticed that Anju wasn't squeezing her hand then became thankful as Lucifer was acting like Anju was harshly pinching him. 

"Yes they are 7 minutes apart now." Lucifer noted, before scolding Anju. "I don't understand why you insisted on coming back here and not a hospital or infirmary."

"Don't test me when there is a baby clawing out of my uterus, Lucifer." Anju threatened as she hissed in pain.

Then Leviathan ran towards the three in a panic, a bag hanging from his shoulder. "Anju! How are you feeling?! Are you in pain?! Is the baby's head just sticking out of your-"

"Leviathan." Anju growled at her significant other, causing him to recoil in surprise and a bit of fear. "You. Are. Not. Helping."

"Don't take things personal today, Levi, pain screws with people's minds." Hailey tried to reassure the demon, attempting to mediate and keep the peace. "Did you get a room cleaned up and ready?"

Leviathan nodded, "Y-Yeah, I cleaned around my bathtub."

Anju, Hailey and Lucifer stared at Leviathan in disappointed disbelief.

Hailey turned to Anju and gave her a look that read, 'I am so sorry I didn't realize the struggle you've had until now'. 

"Levi, why did you think that your bathtub would be a good spot to have the birth of your child?" Hailey asked, although smiling, everyone else could feel her passive aggression.

"F-For all the blood... I didn't wanna us to clean up a mess on a mattress." Leviathan explained timidly. "Would Asmo's bath work better?"

Anju glanced at Lucifer, "I hope you called an actual doctor, because I swear to my makers, if this baby isn't out of me within the hour, I will make sure you brothers suffer a slow and painful death. All those threats I've said to you brothers last year will come true." She threatened, completely serious. 

Lucifer looked to his younger brother, "Levi, come help Anju while I call the doctor." 

Leviathan nodded and took Anju's hand in his own, hoping that he could better support her that way.

"How about Simeon too?" Hailey suggested as Lucifer walked towards the door and held it open for the three. "She'll probably need some healing."

Anju glared now at Hailey, "I won't need healing." She insisted, allowing herself to be led by her best human friend and demon boyfriend.

"If you want your vagina to take minutes rather than weeks to recover, I suggest getting some healing. Who knows how you'll be when you are sore and in pain?" Hailey tried to coax Anju. "And if not for you, maybe your baby? They're the first demon/reaper child that we know of, who really knows what to expect."

"Yeah who knows if the kid is gonna come out with a knife and stab whoever is in there." Mammon remarked as the three walked into the dining room and he overheard their conversation. .

"That's why you aren't coming in the fucking room." Anju retorted in annoyance.

"I am not going into that horror show." Mammon chuckled.

"Says the whore." Anju shot back, causing Mammon to throw her an offended and confused look.

"Sorry for her, Mammo, pregnancy pain." Hailey said apologetically, while Leviathan was cackling at the interaction. She rolled her eyes at the Avatar of Envy, "We're going to our room." She then looked to Anju gently, "You'll probably be more comfortable there."

"This is why I keep you around." Anju sighed before tensing up and cringing in pain. "Ah- son of a bitch."

Leviathan did his best to not shriek from how tight Anju was squeezing his hand. "Br-breathe through the pain!" He choked out.

"Alright let's get you to a bed." Hailey urged, leading Anju with their hooked arms.

\-------------------------------------

"I'm sure you could have some morphine if you wanted." Leviathan offered, as he dabbed away the sweat off of Anju's face with a cold cloth.

Anju shook her head, "No, I'm a Reaper, I've been through worse pain. I can handle some childbirth." 

Leviathan frowned, "Are you sure? I don't like seeing you in pain." 

"She's sure." Hailey insisted, as the one chosen to advocate for Anju in this scenario. But she leaned towards Anju, "But some morphine would make this more bearable. Nobody in this room will judge you, we'll even say that you refused any drugs."

"Are you on my side or not?" Anju grumbled at the redhead.

"I am on your side, I'm just making sure that you don't push yourself too hard. Making sure you and your baby are fine." Hailey assured Anju. "Besides, I'm here to do what your sane version requested."

"Oh, and I'm not sane?" Anju scoffed.

"You called Mammon a whore." Hailey pointed out.

"He's a money-whore." Anju shrugged nonchalantly.

Hailey glared at Anju, "He's the Avatar of Greed, give him a break."

"He's a scumbag, he doesn't get breaks." Leviathan muttered, as he set the cloth down in a clothing basket.

"See? My Levi could easily be my sanity." Anju enthused, pointing at the father of their upcoming child.

"You are both biased." Hailey defended.

There was a knock at the door before Lucifer entered with the doctor.

"Hello Anju, how are we doing today?" The doctor asked in a friendly manner as she walked towards Anju's legs.

"I have a baby trying to come out of me, so it's just be the most sunshine and rainbows." Anju answered sarcastically, wincing in pain and squeezing Leviathan's hand as she felt the pain of another contraction.

"Those contractions are looking painful, how far apart are they?" Doctor Jenn questioned, putting her hands in medical gloves. She lifted Anju's shirt up a bit so she could gently press on her abdomen. 

"They went down to three minutes now." Hailey answered.

Doctor Jenn then lifted the blanket that covered Anju's legs and examined down there. "I'm not seeing much of the head. You aren't dilated enough."

Anju gave the doctor a bewildered expression, "How dilated am I?"

"Two centimetres." Doctor Jenn answered, showing the measurement with her thumb and index finger. "Sit tight, we're going to be awhile yet. Do you want some morphine to help?" 

Anju turned to Leviathan, who's eyes were practically begging her to accept the painkiller. She then turned to Hailey, who only shrugged and told her that it was her choice.

"I'll get a bit, only because I have a bit of a headache." Anju reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, I'll get that IV set up. Once I do, just walking around and changing positions can help you dilate faster. If there are any problems or anything, I am around." Doctor Jenn stated, and began searching in her large medical case for what she needed.


	3. Origins: Daughter of Envy (3)

An hour had passed when Leviathan returned to Anju and Hailey's shared room, a stack of dvds in his arms. Upon entering, he took notice of Anju's comfortable position, her legs elevated with pillows under her knees and her neck and back to elevated her upper half. Her casual clothes were replaced with an oversized hoodie and a blanket covered her lower half, to better conceal her exposed nether region from anyone who wasn't the doctor. 

_~~(Anju I know you read this, please don't make a Minecraft joke)~~ _ ~~~~

"I'm back my warrior queen!" Leviathan announced, happily pecking a quick kiss on Anju's cheek as he passed her bed to get to the television against the wall.

"About time! I was starting to think our baby would come out to the sound of freaking Naruto, you know how much I despise that show. Have you and Hailey been watching it while I was back in the human realm?" Anju remarked with a bit of playful suspicion.

"M-Maybe, sorry that I forgot to take it out." Leviathan answered, a bit ashamed, but then began to whine. "But Hailey's the only one who'll watch it with me! You bash everything about it!"

"Well you should have had a baby with her I guess." Anju retorted, acting as if she were jealously pouting.

Leviathan nearly dropped all of his dvds as he bought into Anju's act, but he quickly set them down before almost sliding on his knees to get to Anju's bedside and lovingly cuddle her.

"You're the only one that I love! Even more than Yuri-chan! You're my Warrior Goddess, I don't deserve yooooooouu!" He declared, very passionately upset that he made his significant other angry with him.

Anju giggled and dropped her acting, "I know, I just wanted to tease you." She brushed his blue bangs out of his face and gazed lovingly into the orange with a bit of purple in his eyes.

"You look more tolerable." Hailey noted as she opened the door with a plastic cup with spoon sticking out in her hand. "I brought your ice chips." 

"Thanks for taking so long, did you personally row yourself to the iceberg that sunk the titanic to get this?" Anju sarcastically asked as she took the cup away from her human friend.

Hailey playfully rolled her eyes, "I stand corrected, the morphine didn't end up making you more pleasant." She retorted and sat on her own bed.

"You left me alone watching Naruto, of course I'm pissy." Anju sassed back.

"I told you to take a small walk with Levi to get the dvds, you really shouldn't be sitting so much. You wanted this baby out about now, remember?" Hailey gently scolded her friend.

"But I'm so comfy." Anju whined.

"Maybe the baby will just slip out if we watch enough TSL." Leviathan suggested with optimism.

Hailey chuckled, "If only it were that easy, Levi. But even the doctor said to walk around, it wouldn't hurt." 

Anju groaned, "Fine, but only because my legs are falling asleep." She then be grudgingly turned over to her bed. Leviathan stood close to her, ready to help if need be. Anju pushed herself out of bed and grabbed onto her IV stand to take along with her. Her sweater was large enough to cover her up to her legs, thankfully.

"You'll get some TSL on for when we get back?" Anju looked to Levithan as Hailey held open the door for her.

Levithan nodded enthusiastically, "You've got it!"

As the girls exit the room, Anju hissed in pain. "You okay?" Hailey questioned in concern as he noticed her friend's pain.

"Yeah, it just feels weird, this baby trying to get out of me and stuff. I'm hella tired and I feel gross." Anju admitted.

"It'll be over soon and you'll have a little baby to love and cuddle." Hailey encouraged with a smile.

"When a baby is coming out of you, then tell me if you'll be all smiles and shit." Anju glared.

"You already know Belphie's not into babies yet. He wouldn't be much help until it was nap time anyway." Hailey chuckled.

"Let's keep talking about your issues, it helps distract me." Anju insisted Hailey went on.

Hailey stared at her friend for a moment before sighing. 

"I'm thinking about finishing my degree in the human realm." 

"For the social work?"

"Yeah, I just have two years left and Kirisawa's been leaving calls about a job offer." Hailey awkwardly shifted in her steps.

Anju was taken aback at the information, "As in Metro PD Kirisawa? Japan? What are you going to do?" 

"I dunno.." Hailey chewed on her lip, "I know I have a life here in Devildom, but I miss my life in the human realm. Like I've practically disappeared for two years already, that was a fun conversation with my mom. I don't wanna waste my life and choose something." 

"You worry too much." Anju tried to comfort her.

"But you saw what a mess the brothers were without us, if I suddenly left, they might feel like I picked myself over them." 

"You're allowed to do that though." Anju argued.

Hailey sighed in defeat, not wanting to argue further on the topic. "Wanna circle back before we get to the kitchen and you start getting hangry?" 

"May as well save you from feeling my wrath times three hundred with the hunger and pregnancy hormones." Anju agreed with a shrug.

\-----------------------------------

"Ugh can Henry catch a break?! The Lord of Emptiness practically killed him last episode and the other Lords are acting like nothing ever happened!" Anju grumbled in annoyance as she was back in her bed watching The Tale of the Seven Lords with her beloved demon boyfriend.

"Well if the Red Assassin didn't threaten him to make amends, I don't know if he'd even try to give him a treaty." Leviathan added, watching with the show intrigue, even though he's already seen it more than several times. 

"She's a badass, I'd kill him already if I was her." Anju commented confidently.

Hailey was preoccupied with reading a book to watch with the other two and engage in their commentary of the show.

There was a knock at the door before Belphegor's head peered into the bedroom.

"You're still pregnant? Why hasn't the thing come out yet?" He questioned in surprise.

"Because my baby doesn't wanna come out yet, Belphegor, do you want to look under this blanket and tell me how dilated my vagina is?" Anju asked, in the most passive aggressive way possible.

"No thanks." Belphegor answered awkwardly before looking to Hailey, "Are you free to come nap for a bit?"

"No! She's my birthing coach, she is not leaving." Anju was quick to say.

"You're baby isn't coming out yet, I'm sure you can spare her for an hour." Belphegor argued.

"You won't let her go in an hour, you'll be asleep until tomorrow morning." Anju insisted.

Belphegor pouted, causing Hailey to sheepishly shrug.

"Sorry Moo, I'll make it up to you later."

"Fine." Belphegor sighed before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Anju looked over to Hailey, "And I thought my boyfriend was needy." She teased.

"Laugh it up, I'm happy that someone wants to cuddle me." Hailey shrugged and looked back at her book. 

"I give it five minutes before Mammon comes in here looking for you too." Anju laughed.

"Maybe a minute, knowing him." Leviathan added, chuckling.

Just then the door knocked again, "Is it safe?" The voice called from the other side of the door.

Anju and Leviathan both gave Hailey a knowing look before she shook her head in amusement.

"Yes Mammon, it's safe." She called to him.

Mammon peered into the room as he opened the door to double check his safety.

"That baby still isn't out yet?" Mammon questioned at the sight of Anju and Leviathan cuddling on her bed but without a baby and Anju's large belly still present.

"No Mammon, it fucking isn't." Anju growled in annoyance.

"Sorry to hear." Mammon cleared his throat at the awkwardness, then looked to Hailey with pleading eyes, "Hey Hails, do you maybe wanna come with me for a bit? I need a shopping buddy."]

"What for?" Hailey asked, but was cut off by Anju.

"Mammon, she is not leaving this room until this baby is out of me, that was our deal. Now you need to leave before I fucking choke you out with my baby's umbilical cord." Anju threatened the Avatar of Greed.

"I'll-uh-see myself out." Mammon muttered before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Where did that come from?" Hailey asked, a bit hesitant at sight of Anju's sudden anger.

"When you promise to be my birthing coach, you do not leave the room unless it is to get me ice chips or if you need a bathroom break. Otherwise, I will be birthing this baby alone." Anju answered.

"But I'll be there." Leviathan pointed out.

"Sweetie, we already know that you're going to pass out from panicking over everything." Anju answered sweetly to the love of her life.

"Hailey's no better when it comes to panicking." Leviathan pouted.

"Yeah, my anxiety's been diagnosed." Hailey noted in agreement.

"You do better when you have a job assigned to you." Anju pointed out, "Trust me, I know the both of you."

Another knock was heard from the other side of the door.

"You cannot have Hailey! She's here to fucking help me have a baby!" Anju shouted at the person behind the door.

Lucifer entered the room and gave Anju an unimpressed look, "I am not here for Hailey, I was bringing Doctor Jenn back here so she can check on you again."

"That's sounds better than what the other two offered."


	4. Origins: Daughter of Envy (4)

It didn't sound pretty when the time finally for Anju and Leviathan's baby decided to finally come out.

There was plenty of screaming, but not from Anju who's were drowned out by the volume of Leviathan's loud exclamations of surprise, hype and then horror.

It took half and hour of encouragement from the Doctor, Lucifer and Hailey for Anju to persist on pushing that finally resulted in the loud wailing of the newborn baby.

"Congratulations, you've got yourself a baby girl." The doctor announced, presenting the baby to Anju.

"A girl?" Leviathan gushed, before stumbling dizzily backwards into his older brother. "It's a baby girlllll." He babbled, his face paled.

"Get yourself together, Levi." Lucifer scolded the brother in his arms.

While Lucifer tended to Leviathan and the doctor to the newborn, Anju began to chuckle out of nowhere.

"Did that little thing seriously give me that much pain?" 

"Hard to believe right?" Hailey laughed along with her.

"Shit, and that fucking hurt." Anju giggled.

"Would you like to hold her?" Doctor Jenn asked, a magical healing circle dispersing from around the small baby.

"Hell yeah, gimme, gimme!" Anju exclaimed, sitting up and wincing for a moment before making grabby hands for her baby.

As the small wrapped baby was set into Anju's arms, she took in the features of her child, distracted from the doctor healing her as well.

"Aww she looks so much like you Anju! She has your complexion and aww your hair!" Hailey gushed happily.

"Hailey shut the fuck up, I can see what she looks like." Anju looked at her friend with tears running down her face, her sudden change of attitude surprised the others.

"Why are you crying?" 

"Because my daughter is fucking beautiful and I'm happy she's out of me!" Anju sobbed, causing her baby to whimper.

"Do you have a name for her?" The doctor inquired, hoping to calm her down.

Anju halted and looked down at her baby then to Leviathan who was finally coming to. "Do you have any ideas?"

Leviathan snuggled close to Anju and looked at their baby. "She reminds me of Ruri-ch-" 

"I am not naming our daughter after your waifu. At least not her first name." Anju argued. 

"Yeah, you can't just name your kid after an anime character! Her name has to have meaning, Anju's treating her like she's the sun, a brand new day. Google good name meanings-"

"I like Zora." Leviathan stated, holding out his phone to Anju to show her.

"Yeah me too." Anju nodded in agreement. "Zora Ruri."

"If that is all, then I will go inform the others that everything went well." Lucifer declared, smoothing out his jacket. "Congratulations you two."

"I'll come too, but after that, I wanna have special baby holding privileges." Hailey exclaimed before following Lucifer out of her room.

After closing the door behind them, Hailey and Lucifer shared a large sigh of relief.

"That was exhausting." 

"If you end up pregnant, you are not giving birth here." Lucifer stated, glancing at Hailey.

"Of course not, everyone knows I'm a wuss, I will request many drugs." Hailey assured.

"Good, hopefully Belphegor won't fall asleep while you're in the middle of labour." 

"We both know he will, but he'll be holding my hand to make sure I know he's there." Hailey smiled and the two began to walk to the common area where the brothers were waiting for them.


	5. Origins: Son of Greed (1)

Something that was always difficult to keep track of in the kingdom of Devildom was the time of day, if you didn't have access to a clock of any sort, you couldn't conjure a proper prediction based on the visibility of sunlight - since there was no sun down there. Being from the Human Realm, Hailey found it hard adjusting to slight alteration to her quality of life, all that she wanted to do when she first arrived in Devildom was sleep and stay in bed. An ironic moment in consideration of her romantic relationship with the Avatar of Sloth himself. 

Speaking of both, not only did Hailey wish to continue to sleep in her bed and in the warm embrace of Belphegor's arms, but her alarm from her D.D.D phone started to go off, putting an end to her blissful unconsciousness. Groaning with distain, Hailey tiredly opened her eyes and reached for her D.D.D., grabbing it and turning off the upbeat tune. 

Letting out a sigh, Hailey turned over and faced Belphegor's still sleeping expression.

"I'm not waking up to that stupid song, I'm not giving you that satisfaction." Belphegor stated, not opening his eyes and snuggling his face more into the pillow.

"I'm satisfied if you wake up at all." Hailey smiled, teasingly. "What is it that you'd like to wake up to?" 

A smirk found itself on Belphegor's lips, "Well~ if you're offering, I'd like to wake up to maybe you giving me a kiss on the lips, or if you're feeling generous, you can go under the blankets an put your lips-"

Hailey cut off his suggestive teasing by flicking Belphegor's forehead with her fingers. "You can sleep in your room tonight." She deadpanned as he winced in pain.

"Why are you so against fun?" Belphegor pouted.

"I'm against fun when I need to wake up and avoid Lucifer's punishments for missing breakfast or school." Hailey retorted as she sat up and swung her legs over her mattress. "Speaking of, Moo, you have a meeting later today at R.A.D. and if you don't get up now, you won't later."

Belphegor groaned and threw the blanket over his head. "Go get your breakfast, Beel's hunger is what's making me hungry, twin connection."

Hailey sarcastically nodded as she stood up from her bed, "Ok sweetie, whatever you say."

"Don't be like that." Belphegor said, his voice muffled from under the blanket.

"I'll be however I want, babe." Hailey giggled and searched her drawers for something casual to wear.

Once finding her favourite black and mustard yellow hoodie and jeans, Hailey proceeded to grab her other essential undergarments. 

She glanced over to the vacant bed at the other side of the room, resisting a frown as she was reminded that her best friend who also came to Devildom as an exchange student from the Human Realm was absent. Anju was back in the Human Realm, doing some Reaper work for the week, her absence encouraged Belphegor to come spend the night in Hailey's bed, since the Reaper was very hostile towards the demon. With her roommate away, she saw the unlikely opportunity and decided to take advantage of it.

"Moo, are you awake enough to help me hook my bra?" Hailey questioned.

Belphegor yanked and pulled the blanket down from his head and glared at the ceiling, "Again, why are you like this?"

"Fine then, I'll do it myself." Hailey teasingly puckered her lips at her beloved.

"Maybe you're the real tease in this relationship." Belphegor quipped.

"Don't discredit yourself." Hailey scoffed as she took off her pyjamas and got herself dressed in her casual attire. "When you aren't teasing me and whining about being awake, you're kind of an ass."

"Have you met my brothers? Sarcasm runs in the family." Belphegor replied nonchalantly.

"Well I'm heading down for breakfast now, don't be a stranger." Hailey announced before exiting her room.

Soon enough, Hailey found herself in the dining room of the House of Lamentation, where Lucifer, Beelzebub and Satan were already seated at the table.

"Morning." Hailey greeted the brothers as she sat in her usual seat.

"Good morning." Lucifer nodded as he sipped on his coffee.

"Good morning, Hailey." Satan greeted a bit more cheerfully, but looked back down at the book in his hand as he continued to eat his breakfast.

Beelzebub smiled at Hailey with a mouthful of his breakfast, he swallowed it and greeted her as well. "Morning, Hailey. Is Belphie awake yet? I didn't see him last night, so I figured he was sleeping in your bed last night." 

"He did, did he?" Lucifer noted darkly, his eyes narrowed in Hailey's direction. "I believe I instilled a curfew and rule of remaining in your own rooms at nighttime for a reason, Hailey. I do not want to hear of your nightly activities."

"Jeez, Lu, we're not having sex. I swear you're only making a big deal about it because Levi got Anju preggers." Hailey retorted and picked up her fork as she looked at her plate to decided what she wanted to eat first.

"I mean I'd be worried too if the least likely of us to even hold hands with another person suddenly got their girlfriend pregnant." Satan remarked with amusement.

"It only happened because all of you weren't taking the curfew seriously." Lucifer growled, getting annoyed at being talked back at.

"Morning Levi." Beelzebub suddenly greeted with his mouth full of food. 

"Hey Levi, you okay?" Hailey asked, noticing his glum expression as he sat down. "Missing Anju and Zora?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he played with his food with his fork. "Kinda, we just video chatted and she said that she was fine, but what if something happens to her and Zora and I'm not there?! What if Zora gets sick?! What if Anju has to fight some reapers who hate demons and I can't get there because Lucifer and Lord Diavolo lose their powers so they can't open a portal?! What if some hunky detective swoops in her life and Anju falls in love with him and breaks up with me?! Not that I'd blame her, I'm not father material, I'm just a yucky otaku who wastes his money on merchandise-"

Leviathan's paranoid rambling was cut off by Satan patting his shoulder. 

"Hold onto hope there, Levi." 

"You'll do just fine, Levi." Hailey reassured him. "Trust me, you guys are more prepared than my parents were for me." 

"H-How so?" Leviathan asked.

Hailey giggled as she reminisced on what her mother had told her. "Well yours truly was a happy accident, you guys planned for your first kid, extra points for that. Plus, you've got so many babysitters in this house at almost every minute of the day."

"If they are willing enough." Lucifer remarked.

"Still, at least family is close enough." Hailey shrugged and ate her breakfast.

"Goooood mornnnniiing~ sorry to keep you all waiting!" Asmodeus announced his entrance as he entered the dining room. "Are we talking about moi?"

"Sadly not, Asmo." Satan commented sarcastically.

Asmodeus sat down beside Hailey happily, "Since Belphie and Mammon aren't here, I'll sit by you Hailey."

"Okay Asmo." Hailey nodded, "Speaking of Mammon, did you see him this morning? He didn't answer my texts since he left dinner early last night."

"Nope, sorry." Asmodeus answered, "Knowing him, he probably got summoned by some witches last night and he's sleeping in."

Hailey sighed, "Maybe."

"While we're talking about him, can you go wake him up, Hailey? Or at least make sure he is in his room? After you eat that is." Lucifer requested the human.

"Yeah for sure." Hailey agreed, hurrying how fast she ate her food.

Suddenly, Hailey's D.D.D. began to ring in her pocket. Hailey pulled it out and immediently recognized the contact as Mammon's.

"Speak of the devil." Hailey muttered as she excused herself from the dining table and exited to the living room to take the call.

"Hey Mammo, what's up? Are you okay?" Hailey asked.

"Shit- Hailey I need you to come to my room, like, right now!" Mammon's panicked voice exclaimed, making Hailey worry.

"O-Okay I'm on my way." Hailey assured and began to speed walk to the hallway, but then a sudden wail was heard from the other end of the line and made Hailey stop in her tracks. "Wait Mammon, is that- is that a baby?" She questioned.

"J-Just get over here!" Mammon urged before hanging up the phone.


	6. Origins: Son of Greed (2)

Without hesitating to make haste, Hailey was in front of Mammon's door to his room within the minute. She carried a fairly large bag, its strap slung against her shoulder, it filled with contents she was sure would help in the situation she wasn't sure she was walking into. Hailey gently knocked on Mammon's door and opened it to enter his room.

"Mammo I came as soon as I could, what's going on?" Hailey asked with concern. Noticing his form hunched over as he sat on his couch with his back to her, Hailey shut the door behind her and slowly stepped towards the Avatar of Greed. She gasped when Mammon turned towards her, his face etched with worry and a baby wrapped in a blanket in his arms. "Mammon." Hailey rushed over and sat herself beside him.

"I-I-um- I got summoned by some witches last night and-and." Mammon cleared his throat to try and calm himself down before continuing, "Turns out one of the witches that I had a fling with awhile ago was pregnant and had this little guy yesterday. She didn't survive the birth and I guess the witches didn't want to deal with him, so..they told me to take care of him." Mammon looked back at the baby, who was currently sleeping. "What am I gonna do, Hailey? I-I can't let Lucifer know about this." "

Mammon, you'll have to tell Lucifer, you know he'll be even more unreasonable if he finds out on his own." Hailey assured, "Otherwise what you do is your choice, whether you keep him or not, I'll support you."

Mammon looked at Hailey, but wasn't able to tell her what he was thinking due to the baby beginning to let out a cry. The baby's wailing caught Mammon off guard and he began to panic. Hailey took a moment to listen to the newborn's crying before deciphering what the baby wanted. "Had a feeling this would come in handy." Hailey muttered as she opened the bag and searched for the items she needed.

"Huh?" Mammon blurted as he tried to watch what Hailey was doing while he rocked the baby, trying to soothe it by shushing it.

"Do you know if he's been fed since he was born?" Hailey questioned as she pulled out a small package and round container.

"Uh..I don't think so." Mammon answered, "What are you gonna feed him with? Isn't he supposed to be sucking on-on." Mammon's face suddenly flushed red as he stopped himself from saying anymore.

"Breastfeeding? Sorry to disappoint Mammo, but I can't feed him like that, and I don't think the closest mom we know would wanna do that. Luckily, all the formula Levi bought in that panic phase he had was in this bag. I've been around so many babies that I know how to measure this stuff all out. Just need some warm water, think you can turn that 'secret electric kettle' on? I can hold him if you want." Hailey offered as she finished pulling out the materials and pouring a specific amount of formula into the container. 

Mammon struggled to give Hailey the baby, his hesitance gave Hailey the idea that Mammon was so worried about the baby that he didn't set him down ever since he got back home. "Sorry! Shit, I just- I know you have to support his neck- he's so small-" Mammon stammered.'

Hailey offered him a gentle and reassuring smile. "I know, don't worry, I've held babies before. I promise I won't hurt him." He visibly gulped before slowly but reluctantly handed the crying baby to Hailey. Mammon looked at the baby before heading towards where his electric kettle was hiding.

Taking the opportunity to look at the baby, Hailey caressed the baby's light blonde hair, it calmed him down a bit and he opened his eyes. Hailey smiled as she saw how similar he and his father was. "What's his name?" Hailey asked Mammon, as she wiped the tears from the baby's cheeks. Mammon's silence made Hailey look over to where he was, making her think that he didn't hear her. "Mammon?" She called.

Mammon hopped down the stairs and looked for an outlet, "I didn't really come up with anything yet. Heh, been holding the little guy for hours and I didn't come up with anything." He awkwardly answered.

"Okay, let's come up with one now. What do you want it to mean for him?" Hailey inquired. Thinking for a moment, Mammon looked up at Hailey and grinned proudly,

"How about 'Atonofcash'? Pretty straight forward. I think it fits pretty well."

Hailey failed to stifle a laugh, "Okay, maybe Cashton works better? I think it has more of a flow and means the same thing."

"How about he has a K instead of a C, just so my brothers don't think I'm that predictable." Mammon suggested, excitedly. "I think that fits nicely."

Hailey smiled and looked down at the baby. "Hello Kashton, aren't you just as handsome as your daddy?" She cooed at him. 

Mammon watched the interaction with adoration and appreciation.

"Maybe you'll be a troublemaker, just like him too." Hailey teased, causing Mammon to playfully roll his eyes.

"C'mon with a dad like me, he's gonna be the coolest kid ever!" He insisted with a sudden burst of confidence.

Hailey smiled, feeling reassured that she was able to help the Avatar of Greed relax finally, unsure of how many hours he had been stressing out by himself. "Of course, and with an awesome aunty like me, he's gonna be the awesomest kid too." 

"Right, as his aunty.." Mammon murmured with a bit of disappointment. 

"You've got the kettle figured out?" Hailey questioned, as Kashton's crying increased in volume, signalling that his hunger was growing.

"Uh yeah just got it turned on." Mammon answered as he plugged it in and pressed the power button.

"Perfect, uh, can you ask Satan about cambion children? I'm not entirely sure what temperature Kashton's bottle is supposed to be." Hailey requested, "Or else text Anju, because she probably knows."

"They'll both figure us out and then beat the shit out of me! They practically share the Avatar of Wrath powers, they may as well both been born from wrath - Reapers don't have parents do they?" Mammon shrieked then deadpanned.

"I don't think so." Hailey shook her head.

"Still! I don't know who I'm more scared of!" Mammon exclaimed.

"Just use my phone and type what I say and you'll be fine." Hailey assured Mammon, and grabbed her D.D.D., holding it towards Mammon. 

"How about you text them, and I take Kashton?" Mammon suggested, going to take his son from Hailey, but she turned Kashton away from Mammon.

"Nuh-uh, you've been up for hours, go down and have some breakfast! I can't have you running on fumes, we need you at your best when we figure something out!" Hailey argued. "If you don't wanna talk about it yet, just don't mention it I guess. If you wanna bring up food, just say I'm helping you with an assignment."

Mammon pouted at Hailey, only for her to confidently stare back at him, causing him to whine and hang his head in defeat.

"I'm only listening because I'm your first man and I don't want you to use the pact." Mammon insisted, then rushed to Kashton. "Daddy's gonna be right back, buddy. Just hold on for a little bit longer, please." He cooed before leaving his bedroom.


	7. Origins: Son of Greed (3)

Mammon's palms were sweating from the undoubted nervousness that was pumping through his veins. He feared that his lack of confident composure would give away that he was hiding a very crucial secret. Usually Lucifer could read his lies like an open book, meaning that Mammon would have to put on wha the considered the performance of his life.

"I was wondering when you'd come down, the others were making bets on who'd come down first: you or Belphegor." Lucifer remarked, looking up at Mammon as he sipped his coffee.

"Sorry, it was-it was a long night." Mammon awkwardly chuckled as he sat down. "Thanks for not eating my plate, Beel."

"You're welcome, I meant to save it for Belphie, but I think he's sleeping in today." Beelzebub responded, still in a friendly manner.

"Think of it as your reward for making it down early enough." Asmodeus commented with sarcasm as he sassily fed himself a slice of fruit from his plate.

"What excursion caused you to be so tired and late this morning, Mammon?" Lucifer inquired, his voice stern and dark.

Mammon gulped as he took a sip of his drink, "I just got summoned by some of the witches and let's just say they added more to my debt." He looked down at his food, as he felt tension in his body increase. "Hey I think I'm just gonna take this up to my room and kinda just hang out." Mammon tried to excuse himself.

"Why?" Satan questioned, suspicious of his older brother.

"Well, Hailey's trying to help me catch up on some of my assignments I haven't handed in yet." Mammon lied, "Speaking of, Satan, can I- I mean we- borrow some books maybe, please?"

"What about? And I'd rather Hailey handle them than you, I don't want to fund your scummy habits." Satan asked, very wary.

Mammon cleared his throat, "Uh about Cambian children and stuff like that.."

Before Lucifer or Satan could voice their thoughts of suspicion, Leviathan literally lit up.

"I know everything! Not just from the books but from anime and manga- literally everything about cambians! Just ask and I can tell you!" Leviathan exclaimed excitedly, standing from his chair.

Mammon was taken aback by his brother's enthusiasm. "Uh thanks Levi, I'll keep that in mind... but can I-I mean we- can borrow those books, right Satan?" 

"I'll need to find them, but send Hailey to get them and be in charge of them. I trust my books in her care rather than yours." Satan answered. 

Mammon nodded, "Uh thanks..I'm gonna head back up now." Mammon stood up with his plate and cup in hand. "Hey Levi, I tried looking it up earlier and couldn't find anything, but how do you feed newborn cambians? Like does temperature matter?"

"Just normal formula works, since the human mothers don't usually survive, there's special formula for the babies in Devildom, but the temperature needs to be scalding hot. Like how Lucifer takes his coffee hot." Leviathan explained, his eyes literally sparkling as he spoke.

"Thanks." Mammon nodded again.

"What assignment is this for again? I don't recall-" Asmodeus began to ask, but Mammon was quick to dash out of the room.

He rushed to his door and pushed it open, but became cautious to avoid the door slamming against the wall and further disturb and upset his son. 

"I'm back and Levi told me to make sure the water is super hot." Mammon said, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Mammon stopped and stared at how Hailey was holding Kashton, he was upright, on his stomach cuddled on her chest, one hand was supporting his neck and the other under his legs. Although the baby was still crying, it was quieter then before Mammon left. "You can hold him like that?" He asked.

Hailey nodded and smiled at him, "Yeah, some babies like being on their stomach, being kinda like that when they're still in their mom. My brothers were like that when they were babies, except one's back was stiff as a board and you couldn't rub his back to get him to relax. Were any of your brothers the same or just as quirky?" 

Mammon blinked before shaking off his daze, "Uhm well from what I remember the only fussy baby was Beel when he was hungry, you couldn't please the little guy until there was a bottle in his mouth."

Hailey giggled, "I can't imagine Beel being small."

"I know, looking at him nowadays, you forget that once he was just as small as Kashton." Mammon smiled, cheerfully putting his plate and cup down on his coffee table, then making his way to the steaming kettle. "Oh shoot, we need a bottle!" Mammon exclaimed as he doubled back, leaning over the back of the couching and reaching over to the bag. He dug through until he found an empty bottle, then returned to the kettle. "How much do I fill this thing?" 

"He needs two to three ounces, so fill the water up to 80 mL, then you'll pour in the formula, then put the lid back on, the cap then shake it until there's no clumps in there." Hailey explained as she thought of the measurements and instructions.

"Okay, okay..uh..okay." Mammon muttered as he did everything Hailey instructed him carefully.

After doing everything, he turning to Hailey while he shook the bottle in aggressive up and down motions. 

"You might need to invest in some soothers for him when he's hungry." Hailey suggested, as she shifted Kashton back down on his back in her right arm. "I'll feed him while you eat."

Mammon pouted as he handed Hailey the bottle, "Fiiiine, only because you know what you're doing and I'm a little hungry." 

Hailey smiled as she flicked the cap off of the bottle and led the nipple of the bottle to Kashton's mouth. Her and Mammon shared a sigh of relief when the crying ceased and he began to suck down the liquid. She sat down on the couch beside Mammon as he ate, she giggled at how happy he looked to have food in his system again.

"So, how did it go downstairs?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know if they bought it, Asmo was kinda on my case, so he might have figured it out. Other than that, we might be in the clear." Mammon affirmed, stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Do you have a plan? Do you want to keep him?" Hailey inquired, the biggest question weighing heavily on Mammon.

"I'm a demon, Hailey." Mammon blurted.

"I am well aware of that." Hailey replied.

"I'm not exactly made to be a dad, alright? I can barely take care of my own finances, how do you think that'll go with a kid?" 

Hailey frowned, but nodded. "I see your worries, but that doesn't entirely answer my question; do you want to keep Kashton?"

Mammon paused for a moment and stared at his son.

"Of course I wanna keep him, maybe it's because I'm the Avatar of Greed, but.. he's not like some expensive object I've been saving for, he's just.. him and I just wanna protect him and make sure he gets everything he ever wants." He confessed wholeheartedly.

"I think that's because you really love him unconditionally, like a parent does." Hailey reassured the demon. "I think he's lucky to have a dad like you who wants the best for him."

"It's just looking after him is what I'm worried about, down here in Devildom, it's so dangerous, it's bad enough you're still down here." Mammon exclaimed.

"Have you met my other eleven self proclaimed body guards?" Hailey chuckled, "Besides you, of course."

"You have a point there.." Mammon sighed and gulped the remaining liquid that was in his cup. "I wanna keep him, I really do."

"Then I'll help you through it, I promise." Hailey assured confidently.

"Thanks Hailey, I'm glad to-" 

Mammon was cut off by a knock on his door.

"Hey Mammon, Hailey! Are you still working on your project? Because I can help you out if you want!" Leviathan's eager voice called from the other side of the door.

"Don't be so meek, just open the door!" Asmodeus' voice was heard scolding Leviathan before he swung the door open himself. "I'm calling you out on your bluff, Mammon! Stop trying to seduce Hailey! That's my job- oh!" 

Asmodeus and Leviathan's eyes fell on Kashton, causing Mammon and Hailey to feel panic arise.

"Is that a baby?!"


	8. Origins: Son of Greed (4)

"Asmo, Levi, please just stay calm." Hailey tried to gently coax the two brothers gawking in Mammon's doorway.

"If you make my kid cry again because of your screaming, I'll kick your asses." Mammon growled, stepping in front of Hailey and Kashton protectively. "Shut the door behind you."

Asmodeus glared at Mammon as he shut the door. "When did you get a baby?" He hissed. 

"How come you get a baby after me?!" Leviathan shouted, clearly angry and began cursing accusations at his older brother. "I had to wait six months for my baby with Anju, and suddenly you get a baby like magic?! You didn't even plan for this, huh?! Let me guess, you asked the witches to give you a baby just to piss me off, huh?! You literally are the scummiest!"

"Levi, Levi, that's enough." Hailey attempted to shush the Avatar of Envy. She looked down at Kashton, who just finished the bottle. She put the bottle down on the coffee table and adjusted Kashton onto her chest, but so he was partly over her shoulder. "Can someone pass me a towel or something? I had a cousin who would puke after almost every time she was fed, didn't stop until she was six months old. May have given me a bit of ptsd after feeding her a lot of times." 

Leviathan recoiled and his attitude completely switched back to the same paranoia from breakfast. 

"Th-They do that? A lot? What if Zora becomes a pukey baby for her whole life? She'll be so thin and frail that they'll need to be in a bubble-" 

"Levi, c'mon, get it together man." Mammon sighed as he handed Hailey a towel from the bag.

"How many times do we have to tell you that it's normal to be worried, but you'll be fine?" Hailey chuckled, as she rubbed Kashton's back and patted it. "I'm surprised Anju hasn't beaten it into you after the first month."

"We don't know what happens in the bedroom." Asmodeus teased, earning a glare from Leviathan. "Still, where did this little cutie come from?" His attention suddenly shifted back to the baby.

Mammon hesitated, biting his lip nervously, "The witches summoned me last night, because turns out one of the little witch flings I had a while ago died while giving birth to Kashton, and they wanted me to take him off their hands."

"Ugh I know what coven you're talking about, those witches are so hypocritical and sexist, like, men can do magic too!" Asmodeus exclaimed. "They probably would have used him to make a youth potion."

"That's what I was afraid of, so I took him.." Mammon finished, looking back at his son, who let out a burp. He almost excitedly announced 'Look at my son! He burped, look at him, he is so cute!', but made grabby hands at Hailey to let him hold Kashton again. She did so to avoid Mammon using his puppy eyed look, which she wouldn't be able to resist.

"What are you going to tell Lucifer?" Leviathan asked suddenly with concern.

"I..I don't know." Mammon admitted, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Well figure it out soon, because I'll text everyone that we need to have a family meeting." Asmodeus said as he pulled out his D.D.D. and began typing.

"Asmo!" Mammon cried.

"What? May as well get it over with!" Asmodeus shrugged. "Annnnd send!"

The other three heard the unique notifications on their own D.D.D.s, confirming that Asmodeus did indeed send the text in the group chat.

"That was low, even for you." Mammon glared at his younger brother.

"Most people like it when I go low-" Asmodeus remarked.

"Still Asmo, Mammon needs to make a plan he is confident in." Hailey defended Mammon.

"He's had all night to figure it out." Asmodeus pouted, a little insulted that Hailey wasn't taking his side.

"Have you met a parent with a newborn? Sleep is literally nonexistent and you can't get a clear thought in if the baby's crying." Hailey added, "Leviathan and Anju will be fine because they are already up all night anyways."

Leviathan shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out his own D.D.D. after hearing another notification.

**Satan: Why do we need a family meeting all of a sudden? Whatever Mammon did this time, I don't think Lucifer would allow you to** **grind Mammon into a bronzer**

**formula this time.**

**. . .**

**Leviathan: He doesn't want to do that this time, but it's important this time - like Special Edition release of _My Boyfriend Turned Out To Be The One Guy Who Can_**

**_Make A Decent Pie, So I Might Date Him, Unless He's A Tsundere_ important!**

**. . .**

**Lucifer: Whatever it may be, it better be the most dire of situations, I'd rather not waste my time with petty arguments.**

**. . .**

**Anju: Do you guys literally do everything when I'm not around?**

Leviathan gasped happily at the sight of Anju's message in the chat.

**. . .**

**Hailey: I'll fill you in with the details after :)**

Leviathan turned to Hailey and pouted at her. "I wanted to tell Anju everything."

Hailey rolled her eyes as she typed on her D.D.D.

**. . .**

**Hailey: Oh sorry, Levi wants to, so I guess you'll get a live commentary from him.**

"Better?" Hailey questioned, playfully.

Leviathan nodded, satisfied.

**. . .**

**Lucifer: Very well, we'll proceed with a short family meeting in the living room in 5 minutes. Someone make sure** **Belphegor wakes up.**

**. . .**

**Belphegor: I can wake myself up fine, thanks.**

Hailey then turned to Mammon who let out a big breath of air, in what looked to be a way to soothe his rising anxiety.

"It'll be okay, I've got your back." She reassured wholeheartedly.

"Me too." Leviathan nodded.

The three looked at Asmodeus, who sighed in defeat. "As long as I don't have to be on any type of puke or diaper duty."

"Thanks, 'ppreciate it." Mammon nodded at his brothers, before following them and Hailey out of his bedroom.

\--------------------------------------

Lucifer looked as if a blood vessel was about to burst, his hands twitched from the tight grip as held them in front of his chin. It wasn't just the dangerous tension that radiated off of Lucifer, Mammon felt accusing daggers being glared at him by Belphegor.

"A baby." Lucifer stated.

The others awkwardly nodded.

"You have a baby." Lucifer said, but with a harsh bark that turned into shouting. "Why in the world do you think that you of all people are in any position to raise a child?!"

"'Lucifer's raging mad, would hate to be Mammon right now lololol.'" Leviathan commented as he texted what he said to Anju.

"Lucifer, can you dial it back on the volume, you're gonna wake him up." Mammon quickly shushed his older brother as he felt his son wiggle in his arms. 

The ease at which Mammon said that caught Lucifer off guard.

"'Mammon told Lucifer to shut up! Ooooh!'" Leviathan exclaimed, continuing his texting commentary.

"Mammon, do you." Lucifer stopped as he noticed three glares being sent his way. He then cleared his throat and spoke at a lower volume, but continued with his harsh tone. "Mammon, do you not realize that this is a delicate situation? There is already an infant in this house. You are not responsible enough to have a child in your care, especially a newborn infant!"

"I know that I'm not responsible when it comes to my money, I can admit that. But he isn't something you can buy from a store and sell at a Pawn Shop, then move on with your day. Kashton deserves better than what the witches were gonna do to him!" Mammon defended himself.

"True, child sourced youth potions are so Middle Ages." Asmodeus commented.

"Still, your priorities should remain on the benefit of Devildom." Lucifer argued.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Hailey piped up, "But wouldn't this continue to progress Lord Diavolo's plan to unify the realms? Cambion beings increase relations, imagine if one of the Seven Rulers of Hell was raising a half demon, half human child. Leading by example on acceptance. Anju and Levi have already done that with a reaper and demon baby, first of its kind!" 

"'Final blow to the final boss fight! Hailey brings up Lord Diavolo wanting to unify the realms! Boom!'" Leviathan cheered, sending another text to his beloved.

"That's enough, Leviathan." Lucifer scolded the otaku before sighing as he thought for a moment. "You make a good point, but this isn't about Diavolo's plans, it's about whether Mammon understands the gravity of raising a child? A half witch child as I remember clearly, the mother of who happened to die, and the coven refusing to raise him. Does that not raise any flags?"

"You're kidding right? Leigha was the only who wasn't completely obsessed with killing all sorcerers, but she's dead now so, I don't regret taking Kashton!" Mammon shot back.

"Mammon, what experience do you have in raising children?" Lucifer inquired.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe helping you raise our brothers?" Mammon retorted, clearly offended.

"That's different." 

"But it really isn't." Hailey defended Mammon. "That's still experience, and from what I hear, you needed Mammon's help back then, Lucifer. C'mon, Mammon's serious about this kid, he even named him, at least support him."

Lucifer sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I could tell that he was the one who named him... Fine, you can have my blessing in keeping the baby, but the moment that you neglect your responsibilities for either him or Devildom, I will not hesitate to send him away."

The others shared relieved looks, all congratulating Mammon in his success. 

"I won't let it come down to it little buddy." Mammon whispered lovingly to his son as he caressed his son's light tuff of hair.


	9. One Year At The House Of Lamentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 16
> 
> Mentions of death, blood, and suggestive content

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Blow out your candle buddy!" Mammon encouraged his son that sat in the highchair, an oversized plastic crown on part of his head. "Go bfffft!" 

The toddler giggled and did his best to copy his father, but only ended up blowing a raspberry and spitting everywhere.

Luckily everyone else thought it was adorable, Hailey and Lucifer took many pictures with their D.D.Ds. 

"Aww isn't that precious?" Hailey exclaimed, taking more pictures as Mammon blew out the candle himself and took it out of the yellow iced cupcake, only to lean close to Kashton and smile beside him. "You two are so cute." 

Mammon then jumped to Hailey's side and leaned over to see the pictures that she took. "Ha ha, of course we're the cutest! Who do you think he got his looks from?" He chuckled confidently.

"Definitely his mother." Asmodeus teased as he grabbed a cupcake for himself. 

The other brothers chuckled.

"I don't know why you're laughing Lucifer." Anju remarked, passing Zora to Leviathan to hold as she grabbed her own cupcake. "You were just gushing about how cute Mammon was as a baby the other day."

Diavolo loudly chuckled, "Ahaha! That's right, he was going on and on about how cute he was as his shadow in the Celestial Realm, Mammon was attached to his hip-"

"I did no such thing." Lucifer insisted harshly.

"You did, that's what you get for drinking three bottles of wine all by yourself at Diavolo's castle." Hailey snickered as she unwrapped the cupcake for Kashton and split it into two pieces for him to better consume.

"I was only making sure that you two didn't drink so much, being that one of you was recently pregnant and the other a lightweight." Lucifer defended himself, but his cheeks showed that he was embarrassed.

"Riiight, whatever you say Lu." Hailey rolled her eyes playfully, sharing a knowing look with Anju and the Prince of Devildom. "Whatever you say." Hailey repeated in a more childish voice to Kashton at the sound of his giggles.

Kashton laughed again and clapped his icing covered hands happily. "Mum, mum, mum!" 

Mammon sent a cautious and apologetic look to Hailey, "Shit sorry, I don't know why he's calling you that."

"It's fine." Hailey reassured with a smile, "I'm happy to be his honorary Mom until he's old enough to call me Aunty Mom."

Mammon's body relaxed in relief and he sat beside her to gush at his kid.

"Does it taste good, bebita?" Anju cooed at her baby girl who she shared a piece of her cupcake.

"Uh-huh." Zora nodded, her face messy with cupcake crumbs.

Anju chuckled at her daughter, "Now your face definitely matches your hair."

Leviathan pouted at his significant other while he brushed his daughter's hair with his hand, "I tried to style it, but it's not long enough to make those cute pigtails like Ruri-chan." 

Lightly laughing at Leviathan, Anju pecked a kiss on his lips, "She looks adorable no matter how you dress her or style her hair." She assured him, as she gave a light kiss on her daughter's head, she noticed Belphegor's pissed off and jealous expression. 

Saying that Anju didn't like Belphegor was an understatement. He was the only demon that she actually wanted dead for a long while, knowing the extent of which he had harmed her human friend. If it weren't for Hailey pleading for her not to in fear of ruining her progress of helping out the brothers. And then she watched as Hailey returned to her, having a pact with the same demon who had killed her. Then one day Hailey had confided to Anju that she was in a relationship with Belphegor, never had she ever wanted to curse out her friend for such naive behaviour. It was hard to realize that time had passed between the events, still being plagued with memories of that night and the aftermath of it.

_"Where did Hailey go?" Anju asked the brothers as they were gathered in the common area._

_"I don't know, we sent her off to go talk to Lucifer to try and get them to be all friendly 'n shit." Mammon answered, a bit agitated for the same reason._

_"I'll go get her so you can all have your therapy session or whatever." Anju sighed and stood up from her seat beside Leviathan and Satan._

_"Maybe us pretending to disappear scared her really bad and she went to hide?" Beelzebub said with guilt practically painted on his expression and in his voice._

_"Don't worry Beel, I'll go and find her, then you can apologize." Anju reassured him with a small smile before leaving the room._

_As Anju walked the halls, her desired destination being her shared room with Hailey, a heavy feeling in her stomach made Anju's instincts intensify with her only assuming something bad was about to happen._

_She peered into their bedroom, "Hailey, are you in here?" She called, waiting for a response, but none came. She didn't sense her being in the room and shut the door again._

_Anju pondered on where Hailey's whereabouts could be._

_'She couldn't be in Mammon's room, that's where the boys said they were hiding... Satan's room is too messy with books to hide in.. she wouldn't want to deal with the Asmo comments of hiding in his room... I guess maybe that could rule out all of the other brother's rooms, Lucifer's is most likely protected with magic.. where else could she-'_

_Then an idea popped into her head at the thought of Lucifer using magic on his room and others._

_'The attic.. Why the fuck is she in the attic!?' Anju thought in a panic before rushing towards the very staircase that was concealed from other demons. She dashed up the stairs as quickly as she could. "Hailey! Hailey! Are you up here? Where are you-" Anju froze in the no longer gated doorway. The smell of death suddenly hitting her as she took in the sight before her, her heart beating rapidly._

_Belphegor, in his demon form, glanced at Anju nonchalantly, acting as if holding an unconscious Hailey by her neck was merely just a chore. "Oh, the reaper's here." He noted and dropped Hailey's body onto the ground._

_Suddenly, Belphegor was on his back with the blade of Anju's scythe at his neck, "You bastard! She was helping you escape and you repay her by fucking killing her?!" Anju spat, her red eyes glowing with intense anger and rage._

_"That's why you came up here huh? You could smell the death in the room?" Belphegor remarked, "But you have to admit that humans are too weak to survive, you already knew that she was dead and went for the demon. You didn't even check if she was dead."_

_Anju hesitated, she turned to where Hailey's body was sprawled out on the ground, only to have her thrown into the wall. She winced in pain from the impact and opened her eyes only to find that Belphegor was no longer in the room._

_"Dammit." She cursed, looking to the door to follow Belphegor, but her attention fell on her human friend and panic settled in._

_Anju crawled to Hailey and turned her onto her back and the first thing that she noticed were the dark purple and red marks that almost covered Hailey's neck, as well as the open dark red claw wounds that Anju guessed were from Belphegor's sharp fingernails digging into her neck._

_Part of Anju hoped that Hailey's pale complexion made the bruising and wounds look worst than what they appear. But the other part knew well enough that that wasn't the case._

_"Hailey, c'mon! Wake up. Come on, come on, come on!" Anju pleaded as she searched for a pulse and tried to nudge Hailey awake. "Please just wake up, c'mon! Don't do this! Please! You know I can't heal you, it's the opposite of my job!"_

_Tears threatened to fall from Anju's eyes as she began to feel hopeless, she almost feared that touching her with her hands of death would only kill her more._

_Anju knew she couldn't call for help with her D.D.D as Lucifer's magic wouldn't allow her to contact him or the other brothers, not even the Demon Prince who could probably be of more use._

_"I'll kill him, I don't care what Lucifer or Diavolo say." Anju spat, standing to her feet and walking over to pick up her dropped scythe from the ground._

_But as she began to walk out of the room, the sound of coughing and gasping for air made Anju quickly turn back to Hailey, who was awake and curled up, grasping on her throat in shock and panic._

_Anju slid down onto her knees and helped Hailey sit up, encouraging her to breathe._

_"An-Anju!" Hailey croaked before breaking down into sobs._

_With no hesitation, Anju pulled her friend into a hug, "Thank you for not dying." She whispered with relief._

_Once Hailey's breath finally became more control, Anju questioned how in the hell Hailey was even alive._

_"I-I don't really know.. I know-I know that I died, it was dark and so quiet, but there was a voice. It told me that I had to help the brothers, then I woke up." Hailey explained, her voice still shaky. "I-I think it was Lilith."_

_Anju was taken aback and stared at Hailey in confusion, "You mean their dead angel sister?"_

_Hailey sheepishly nodded her head._

_"Okay you know what? We'll deal with this after I beat the shit out of Belphegor." Anju stated before helping Hailey to her feet._

_"No! You can't! Please Anju, that could only worsen everything." Hailey begged grabbing onto Anju's arm._

_Anju attempted to argue, but silenced herself by biting her tongue._

_"Fine." Anju grumbled before leading Hailey downstairs to confront Belphegor and the brothers._

_\-----------------------_

_The following night came after Hailey and Anju witnessed an alternate version of Hailey die in the arms of Mammon by yet again Belphegor's hands, her disappearing and Lord Diavolo and Barbatos coming to the rescue. Lord Diavolo explained that Hailey was a distant descendant of Lilith, which clarified Hailey's connection with her, as well as Lilith's true fate._

_Despite how friendly and affectionate Belphegor suddenly came, as well as the lighthearted conversation over tea the entire group had, Anju was well aware of how uncomfortable and uneasy Hailey was despite the smile she forced onto her face._

_Nighttime came and Anju followed Hailey into their bedroom, having to decline Leviathan's offer for her to sleep in his bathtub with him for the night._

_"So, you wanna talk about what happened or something else?" Anju inquired as she shut the door behind her. Then she was surprised when Hailey began to uncontrollably sob and crumble onto the floor._

_"Holy shit, hey, hey, it's okay." Anju tried to comfort her by sitting on the ground beside her and hugging her._

_"I-I died today, Anju." Hailey whimpered as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. "I fucking d-died and-and I-I've never been so scared in my life. I've always been so scared of death, but I just-just went through it."_

_"I know, I know." Anju said gently, "I'm so sorry that you went through that, that I wasn't there to stop him. It wasn't your time."_

_"What-what happens next? What do I do now?" Hailey stammered._

_Anju hesitated, this scenario never happening to her. "If you don't go home, we survive the rest of this transfer. You live and fucking spite that cow prick."_

_Hailey let out a snort, "'Cow prick'?" She repeated._

_Feeling proud at easing her friend, Anju chuckled, "Yeah, I wasn't really thinking and pulled that one out of my ass." She admitted._

_"Christ." Hailey sniffled and shook her head in amusement._

_\------------------------_

_Anju was able to convince Hailey to lay in her own bed, it was safe to assume that she had finally fallen asleep. Anju on the other hand didn't have any sort of motivation to find a wink of sleep, not yet anyways._

_She sat on the edge of her bed, form hunched over and chin resting on folded knuckles. She couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened between Belphegor and Hailey before Anju had happened to get there. All possibilities made Anju even more resentful and angry at the Avatar of Sloth, a thought at the back of her head considered that she may wake Satan from her intense emotions of wrath._

_Then there was a meek knock on their door. Anju glanced over to see that the noise didn't stir Hailey from her sleep._

_Anju stood up and cracked open the door only to see the very face she was disgusted with._

_"Uh hey.._ _is Hailey still awake?" He sheepishly asked._

_"No." Anju answered sharply. "Why? Are you here to apologize?"_

_"..No, I was gonna ask her-"_

_"Then fuck off." Anju spat, going to close the door, only to be stopped by Belphegor's foot. Her eye twitched in annoyance and she slammed the door on it, hoping that he would recoil it in pain._

_Instead he hissed in pain, "Hey! I'm not here to fight I just wanna talk to her-"_

_Anju abruptly stepped out of her room, causing Belphegor to take a few steps back in surprise. She closed the door behind her and glared at the demon._

_"You wanna talk to her? Are you kidding?!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Have you seriously forgot what the hell happened today, or was I in some other dimension?! You fucking killed Hailey, twice today! You strangled the life out of her and then beat the life out of her, I think it's safe to say that you shouldn't be talking to her for a long fucking time."_

_"Look Anju, you don't know the whole story-" Belphegor tried to defend himself, but Anju interjected again._

_"You know what, it's a good thing you weren't going to apologize to Hailey, because there is no reason forgiving you for what you did today." Anju hissed._

_Just then the door to Anju and Hailey's room opened, to reveal Hailey in her pajamas, Belphegor visibly stiffened at the sight of the bandages around her neck._

_"Mammon texted and I'm gonna go to his room." Hailey muttered quietly, avoiding both of their gazes before walking down the hall towards Mammon's bedroom._

_Anju's eyes glowed at Belphegor as she emitted an intimidating aura._

_"I'm only going to say this once, so listen good; if you ever hurt a hair on Hailey's head, I will not fucking hesitate to slice your head off and use your soul for my own power gain. Don't think I fucking won't, because I am not scared of any of your brothers or even fucking Diavolo. My only reason for being here is to collect a demon's soul, and I won't bat an eye at it being you." She threatened._

_"Then what's stopping you right now?" Belphegor asked, glaring right back._

_Anju scoffed, "Take a fucking gander. Now piss off before I change my mind." She then entered her room again, slamming the door behind her._

Anju was still wary of Belphegor, even though he was able to be in a romantic relationship with Hailey after three years. Although he seemed to make amends with Hailey, Anju didn't allow herself to forget about everything that he had done.

She watched as Hailey happily approached Belphegor and placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"Why are you so pouty Moo?" Hailey teased.

Belphegor showed her a pout before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the dining room.

\-----------------------------------

"Babe where are we going?" Hailey questioned as they walked the halls of the House of Lamentation.

"I need a break from watching you spoil Mammon's kid." Belphegor stated bluntly.

"You know I love babies, so of course I'm gonna spend time with him. And Mammon's one of my best friends, so I'm gonna be there to help him out with stuff like this." Hailey retorted, then realized what caused Belphegor's sour mood. "Are you mad about Kashton calling me 'mum'?"

Belphegor avoided her gaze and scratched his cheek, "Look, no kid that isn't ours should be calling you 'mom'."

"'Our'?" Hailey repeated, elated with happiness. "Aw Belphie, I'd love to be a mom with our kids. They'd be so cute." She giggled.

Belphegor smiled at his significant other and snuck a quick kiss on her lips. 

"Good, because then I would have taken you from the group for no reason then." He suddenly whispered in her ear.

"Huh..?"

"You want a baby? I'll give you a baby." Belphegor smirked.

"B-But the party!" Hailey playfully shrieked as she allowed herself to be yanked into her bedroom.


	10. One Can Only Imagine

The smell of freshly cooked breakfast food filled the dining room as Hailey carried a large dish to the table.

"Hungy hungy!" Kashton exclaimed happily from his highchair.

"I know, babes." Hailey chuckled and she scooped some of her creation onto his tray. "You gonna use your fork today?"

"Big boy!" Kashton nodded, waving his small baby fork with his hand.

Hailey giggled, "You are a big boy! Gonna eat your eggs all by yourself!" She encouraged him.

"Mornin'." Mammon yawned as he entered the dining room, his RAD uniform on in his usual style.

"You're still tired even after you and the brothers had breakfast?" Hailey questioned in amusement as Mammon sat on the other side of his son.

"Yeah, well, little man here decided to not go to bed last night, even after keeping his dad busy chasin' him around the house all day." Mammon groaned tiredly.

Hailey laughed, "At least he isn't flying around yet, you still got four more years."

Mammon let out a whine, "Uggggh! I still can't believe that he's one! Then one day he'll be 200!"

"Dadda Dadda Dadda!" Kashton shrieked and excitedly showed his dad the piece of hash brown he stuck on his fork.

Mammon grinned at his son, "Ya gonna eat that Mister Man?"

Kashton then enthusiastically shoved the food in his mouth and chewed on the small potato cube.

Mammon let out a fake gasp at his son, "You ate that all by yourself! I can't believe it!"

A sneaky snicker came from Kashton as he stabbed more of the food on his tray with his fork.

"What time are you guys heading to Dia's?" Hailey inquired, dishing herself a plate.

"I'm pretty sure we were told to be there for ten thirty, but knowing Lucifer, he's gonna have us there for eight thirty." Mammon answered, not too happy about the situation. "But thanks for taking Kash for the day. Wish I could come with ya to the human realm too."

"I know, I'll try and take pictures for you at the dinosaur park. Then when Kashton's a little older and sees the pictures, he'll want his dad to take him to see them again. It'll be a fun little father-son day." Hailey offered in optimism.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." Mammon smiled to himself.

"I smelled food!" Beelzebub entered the dining room grinning ear to ear.

"I made a pan-scrambler this morning, you can have the dish once I make a plate for Anju and Zora." Hailey stated, reaching over the table to grab two more plates and scoop the mixture of eggs, hash browns and bacon onto them. "Okay, all yours."

"Thanks Hailey, breakfast didn't fill me up as usual." Beelzebub explained, gleefully as he used the large scooping spoon to feed the contents from the dish.

"Hopefully Barbatos feeds you when you get to Dia's." Hailey remarked with a giggle.

Beelzebub nodded, "Me too, Barbatos' cooking is so good!"

"If he does, I hope he made sweets." Belphegor added as he yawned and entered the dining room, standing beside his brother. "I've been craving those for awhile."

"Oh me too! You should bring some for me if he makes any today." Hailey suggested to her boyfriend.

Belphegor gave Hailey a teasing look, "As if I'd share my sweets to begin with."

"Wow, rude." Hailey played along, "At least I know how to share the blankets."

"Says the bed hog." Belphegor retorted.

"Are you seriously fighting this early in the morning?" Asmodeus joked as he entered the room. "Hailey, how does this lip colour look on me?" Asmodeus then asked as he stood behind Hailey's chair.

Hailey turned and looked to the Avatar of Lust, "I like that on you, it's a cute and subtle shade of pink, smells good too! I might have to borrow that from you." She answered.

"You can borrow it anytime, or you could wear it right now so we can match~" Asmodeus flirted, suggestively winking and puckering his lips.

Belphegor glared daggers at his brother, and upon noticing Asmodeus put his hands up in defence and took a step back from Hailey.

"What are you two fighting about?" Anju asked as she entered the room with Zora, who was standing on her dad's feet as he held her hands and walked together. She then let out a fake gasp. "Are you finally breaking up?"

Hailey scoffed jokingly at her friend, "As if we'd break up over Belphie not wanting to share his hypothetical food and sweets with me."

"Yeah, why argue about sharing when I have to share my girlfriend with my brothers so much?" Belphegor remarked lowly.

The brothers shared awkward looks with each other as Hailey returned an unimpressed look at the Avatar of Sloth.

"And I thought that Levi was the Avatar of Envy." Satan muttered as he quietly entered the scene, a book in hand.

"Maybe don't word it like that, especially with Asmo as your brother." Anju teased to lighten the mood.

"True." Asmodeus chimed in.

Lucifer then abruptly walked into the room, "Good, it looks like we are all here. Looks like we can be at Lord Diavolo's castle earlier than anticipated."

"Didn't know Lucifer missed Diavolo so much that he wanted to be at his castle two hours earlier than planned." Satan whispered to Anju, who tried to conceal her snicker by covering her mouth with her hand.

"But Lucifer! It's so early! I'll need to apply another coat of concealer under my eyes just to hide the bags." Asmodeus whined.

"I could use an hour nap." Belphegor yawned in agreement.

Lucifer sighed and shook his head. "I will not tolerate your lazy habits today. Lord Diavolo summoned us to his castle in order to discuss his plans for the future of Devildom, since we are the ones he entrusted to help him with such responsibilities, we must attend at his request. If you do not cooperate, I will not hesitate to have you on the receiving end of a list of punishments." He threatened his brothers. "So no more complaints of being tired."

The other brothers groaned in defeat.

Then a slightly wicked idea popped into Hailey's head and she stood up from her chair, "Guess we should be getting ready to go too, Anju. But first, kisses for energy!" Hailey exclaimed, planting an exaggerated kiss on Kashton's cheek, causing the toddler to giggle in reaction.

Then Hailey moved and gave Mammon a kiss on his cheek, causing his face the blush a bright red.

"W-What's the big idea?! Ya can't do that out of nowhere, human!" Mammon tried to sound like he disliked the small act of affection.

"Kisses for energy!" Hailey repeated with a big smile, then turned to Asmodeus. "No funny business." Hailey warned him.

"What? I thought you wanted to wear this colour too." He pretended to be disappointed but put his hands behind his back and leaned down, turning his cheek that he wanted attention to.

Hailey rolled her eyes and gently held Asmodeus' face in place, since she didn't entirely trust him to not turn his head to have his lips intercept the kiss that was meant for his cheek to keep it platonic.

Anju chuckled and smooched Leviathan on the lips, whispering 'kisses for energy', before lowering herself to Zora's level and kissing her cheek as well.

She watched as Hailey continued on and approached Satan, who leaned down to match her height, Lucifer, who found the whole ordeal a bit amusing at sight of Belphegor's jealous expression and Beel, who smiled at thanked her for the kiss.

Hailey and Belphegor shared two different looks, Belphegor's practically saying 'well, where's mine' and Hailey's being a teasing but knowing stare. 

"Do you need an energy kiss too, Belphie?" Hailey inquired.

"You know, I think I'll skip out." Belphegor blurted, immediently regretting it.

Hailey playfully frowned, "Aw, guess I'll just have an extra special one for someone else then."

"Alright, let's not humour this anymore, let's get a move on." Lucifer suddenly urged, then looked at the two women, "You have everything that you'll need? I have made the proper permits for you to go between realms with my car for your visit today."

Hailey nodded, "Yeah, got the car seat out of Mammon's car, got things planned out. We're good, Lu." 

"Good, then I suppose we will see you later on today." Lucifer then motioned for his brothers to follow him.

"See ya later Kash, be good for Aunty Mum, okay?" Mammon said, ruffling Kashton's light blonde hair.

"Otay fo Auny Mum-mum!" Kashton replied to his dad enthusiastically.

"Good man." Mammon grinned at his kid.

Leviathan picked up his daughter from his legs and spoke to her, "You have fun my little mochi princess, okay? Have lots of fun for daddy!" Leviathan sounded like he was on the brink of tears.

"Levi, it's just for a couple hours, then you can spend the rest of the weekend coddling her." Anju assured her beloved.

"Buh bye da." Zora waved her little toddler hand at her dad as Leviathan passed her to Anju.

"Buh bye my Ruri Darling." Leviathan copied her wave as he followed Lucifer, Satan and Asmodeus out of the room.

As Belphie sat up to follow Mammon and Beelzebub, Hailey called him by his nickname, causing him to stop and turn to her.

"What is it?" Belphegor asked.

"I love you." She said and pulled him down into a much more passionate kiss onto his lips.

Once pulling away, Belphegor smiled and averted his gaze away from her sheepishly, "I know, see you later." And with that he turned and followed his brothers out of the house.

"Wow, not even an 'I love you too', even I say it more to you and we aren't even dating." Anju remarked as she ate some of the food that was put onto her plate.

"Belphie doesn't like to say it lots unless we're in private." Hailey defended, frowning at the Reaper.

"Right, okay." Anju rolled her eyes, "And is he the reason why we're going to the human realm today?" She inquired, almost knowingly.

"No, we are going to the human realm so I can look into applying for online classes and I happen to have a doctor's appointment today." Hailey answered as a matter of factly. "And it just so happens that the animatronic Dino park is in the area."

"Mhm, okay."

\-------------------------------------------

"Lucifer, you never cease to amaze me with how devoted you are to these meetings." Diavolo chuckled as he walked alongside his friend down the halls of his castle.

"Well when you said that you wanted to discuss your plans for the future of Devildom, I only assumed it would take more time, so we'd be here longer than presumed." Lucifer replied, pride practically radiating off of him.

"I am impressed that the rest of you were awake enough to come along so early." Diavolo remarked as he glanced behind him to see the rest of the brothers trailing behind them, some more visibility tired than others.

"I can leave if you want, I'm sure I could still catch up to Hailey and Anju before they leave." Belphegor retorted.

"If I recall, you are still prohibited from entering the Human Realm for another five hundred years without proper consent." Barbatos commented, having heard the Avatar of Sloth.

"Right." Belphegor muttered.

"Where are we going? We passed the meeting room." Satan questioned, becoming aware of his surroundings.

"We'll be doing something else this time around." Diavolo explained, then opened a door revealing a room filled with many artifacts.

"Woah! Get a load of this place!" Mammon exclaimed, ready to browse around the room, only to have the back of his collar grabbed by Lucifer.

"Guess Mammon didn't have access to this room until today." Levithan commented in amusement.

"What we'll be using today is this mirror." Diavolo presented a long standing mirror with colour changing gems decorating the black transitioning to silver frame.

"This was a magical artifact that I had collaborated in many eons ago, only recently having it rediscovered by a human archeologist." Barbatos explained.

"Did the human deliver it to you or something?" Mammon questioned.

"No, it absorbed his life force, that power was then used to transport it to me. Now that it is back in my possession, I can properly use it for its intended purpose. Which is to walk into the future, although I have not yet figured out how to control what time to transport to." Barbatos continued.

"So then why are we here?" Belphegor asked.

"Will the mirror play scenes from the future like in the OVA episode of-"

"Levi, this is not an anime." Asmodeus groaned.

Barbatos shook his head, "No, in order to use it, one will have to walk through the mirror."

"Which is why you are here, I'd like for all of you to go into the future and report on the progress of where we are with uniting the realms. As well as the kingdom itself." Diavolo explained. "Will you do it?"

"Wow really?!" Levithan gasped in excitement, as the other brothers had expressions of surprise.

"That is possibile?" Satan questioned.

"Yes, and since our future selves will be expecting your arrival, we will know what to tell you without disrupting the time equilibrium." Barbatos stated.

"Let's go for it! I wanna see how Kashton grows up!" Mammon exclaimed.

"Diavolo, is there anything we should know about this time travel? Any specific things we should avoid?" Lucifer inquired.

"Only Barbatos has used the mirror, but he wasn't far enough in time to have enough information to work with. The more demons who enter, the further in time you'll end up. My hopes are that you'll be about five hundred years in the future or so." Diavolo answered.

"So we don't entirely know what we are walking into?" Satan sighed.

"If you really think about it, the future's supposed to be unknown." Asmodeus noted, enthusiastically.

"Yeah! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mammon declared.

Lucifer let out a sigh, "I suppose there is no arguing when my brothers seem to be excited."

"You can leave whenever just by entering the mirror again." Barbatos noted.

"I wish you the best of luck." Diavolo encouraged.

"Have safe travels, we will take care of things here." Barbatos said with formality, watching the brothers walk through the glass of the mirror.


	11. Everything Isn't As Expected

As exiting to the other side of the mirror, a flash of white began to clear from their vision and reveal the room that they had momentarily just left.

Everyone scanned the room in confusion as they glanced around the room to find anything that had changed from when they left.

"Uh, I don't think it worked." Mammon muttered, as he examined a golden pot that was decorated with jewels. "Not a speck of dust."

"Barbatos would make sure there wasn't a speck of dust to exist in the castle." Satan retorted.

"We've been in here for thirty seconds, we haven't seen the rest of the castle. Lord Diavolo will inform us on all we need to know." Lucifer pointed out, before leading his brothers out of the room to roam the corridor in search of the demon prince himself.

"Nothing seems different so far." Beelzebub noted as he looked at the familiar portraits and paintings that hung on the walls.

"Maybe because we weren't gone for a long time?" Asmodues suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"But when has the castle ever looked different or went through some sorta change?" Mammon argued. 

"That could be very well true." Lucifer sighed, "Let's search in the royal council room."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I suppose all that is left for the preparations for tomorrow night are related to the children." Barbatos explained to Diavolo as he sat at the head of the table in the royal council room.

Diavolo let out a tired sigh, "Is she still avoiding the fitting?" 

Barbatos nodded, "I am afraid so, but her mother should be able to convince her to partake, even if it is last minute. I believe same can be said for the other two." 

"Of course, but we've already discussed how that won't be a permanent solution every time this happens." Diavolo shook his head and set his pen onto the hardwood table. "She's already sacrificed so much to keep things together here, for them, for me and herself, I'd rather not add more stress onto her."

"Yes, my Lord." Barbatos nodded, bowing with formality.

The two turned to the door at the sound of a firm knock on the doors and the sound of Lucifer calling their names.

"Lucifer?" Diavolo wondered, hoping that his ears were not deceiving him.

At the sound of a reply, Lucifer pushed open the door.

"My friend! You're all back!" Diavolo stood up from his seat and rushed over to Lucifer, pulling him into a hug. "Ah, it's so good to see you again!"

"It is assuring to see you all once again." Barbatos politely smiled at the brothers.

"How long were we gone?" Satan questioned, as Diavolo and Lucifer separated.

"You've been gone for about, what has it been? Fifty years?" Diavolo looked to his butler.

Barbatos nodded, "As of tomorrow it will be, my Lord." He confirmed.

"Holy shit." Mammon cursed under his breath.

"That's a long time in human years, what happened to Hailey?" Belphegor inquired, slightly panicked.

"Yeah! What about Kashton?! If we've been gone that long-" Mammon exclaimed.

"My Zora-bell is all grown up! But without me!" Leviathan cried, just as stressed as Mammon for fear of missing out on their kid's lives.

"Rest assured, everyone has been taken care of and details will be given in due time." Barbatos reassured the brothers, then looked at Diavolo. "I will assemble the council members at once." 

"Perfect, all of them should be finishing classes right about now." Diavolo nodded, a smile on his face.

"If you'll excuse me." Barbatos then left the room to make the proper phone calls.

"In the meantime, please, take a seat. A caterer will be here momentarily and I haven't been able to decide what to have served tomorrow." Diavolo suggested, gesturing to the table.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Lucifer questioned, sitting down beside the demon prince.

"Well after the first year of you all disappearing, Hailey was the one who originally started the tradition of all of us meeting up and having dinner in the human realm. All we would do is tell stories about you all and discuss each realms progress. This year we are all gathering at the castle, you'll be a wonderful surprise for everyone." Diavolo explained, a cheery aura around him.

"So it was kind of like Hailey was prepared for us coming back every year." Asmodues smiled, feeling adoration for his human friend.

"Isn't she older now?" Beelzebub asked.

"About seventy five years." Satan stated.

Belphegor inhaled as he cringed.

"Ew, human aging." Asmodues cringed as well, shaking his head as he imagined it.

"Ha haha! Oh, I promise she still is as sweet and cheerful as when you first left, I barely noticed any aging on her." Diavolo chuckled in amusement.

The brothers gave the heir a suspicious look before Barbatos reentered the room and stood to the side of Diavolo. 

"Everyone has been notified to come here as soon as possible." Barbatos stated.

"Thank you, Barbatos." Diavolo nodded.

"I suppose you had to replace us in our roles as your lords, Lord Diavolo, who did you choose?" Lucifer inquired.

"All in good time, Lucifer. They will be here momentarily, we've been patiently waiting for your arrival, I believe you can do the same for us for a few minutes?" Diavolo remarked. "What else can I tell you before everyone gets here?" He pondered aloud.

"Perhaps you can mention how you will rule Devildom with an heir?" Barbatos recommended.

Asmodeus stood up in surprise, " You got hitched!?" 

Lucifer stared at Diavolo in surprise, as he proudly grinned.

"Yes, my son, his name is Dorian. He was born forty years ago, and has been keeping my castle staff busy ever since." He laughed.

"He resembles much of his father in looks and behaviour." Barbatos commented with a smile. "Very wide eyed and enthusiastic in anything new to experience. Especially in relation to the human realm."

"You can't entirely blame him, the human realm has a vast variety of cultures and ways of life! It is like they have their own sub-realms." Diavolo gushed happily.

A feeble knock was heard from the other end of the door as the caterer announced their presence, causing Beelzebub's eyes to sparkle and mouth water at the smell of the food.

"Beel." Belphegor warned, grabbing onto his twin's sleeve. "Let the guy come in and set out the food before you devour anything."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry we were late." The voice of Astaroth said as they announced their entrance into the room, being followed by Mephistopheles.

"Asta?!" Asmodues exclaimed in joyful surprise. 

Astaroth lit up as they saw their friend, "Asmo! You're back! I missed you so much!" They rushed over and hugged their close friend tightly.

As Asmodues complimented the noticeable changes on his friend's appearance, Mephistopheles took a seat opposite of Lucifer.

"It's good to see you all again." He nodded a greeting, avoiding eye contact with everyone as he fixed his stack of papers against the table.

"Where are the other three?" Diavolo questioned.

"I don't remember which one it was, but one of them wanted an energy drink so they stopped at the snack machine. Knowing those three, they might try and get one of everything stocked in it." Astaroth answered, taking their seat beside Mephistopheles.

"I believe that I made sure to mention how the caterer would have many different entrées and dishes during this meeting." Barbatos stated.

"Then I suppose they are just avoiding then." Diavolo muttered.

"Lord Diavolo, who are these three demons? As members of the council they should be taking these meetings seriously." Lucifer asked in a hush.

"Sorry for bein' late." A new, unfamiliar voice to the brothers called.

The brothers took notice of his short curly blonde hair, his tanned skin and unzipped uniform. 

He walked into the room, took notice of the food on the table and turned to whoever was behind him. "What did I tell you?! Food was here, and I didn't need to give you my twenty grim for a stupid energy drink and chocolate bar! Fucking waste of ti-" The demon then noticed the new faces of the demon brothers and sweated. "I'm gonna try that again." He said sheepishly, as he pointed to the door and exited, then reentered with a more formal posture. "Sorry for being late, Lord Diavolo." 

"Yeah, sorry." A female demon mumbled as she followed behind the first demon. Her skin was pale, her dark hair was halfway down and the other part was pulled into two buns. Her uniform was more straightened out and proper, except for the bottom few buttons on her uniform. In her hand was a canned energy drink, the other hand carried her D.D.D.

"Sorry, Lord Diavolo." The last demon apologized nervously, not avoiding eye contact with the brothers. His blueish, purple hair was gelled back, showing his red and orange gradient eyes. His uniform was straighten out, but the jacket was completely unbuttoned.

As the three demons sat beside each other and turned their attention to the food, beginning to dish up.

"We weren't that late and you left almost none for us." The woman demon teased, grabbing onto a tart. 

"Be here on time and you can have first dibs on whatever you want."Astaroth giggled, as they popped a chocolate covered hell cherry in their mouth.

"The Avatar of Gluttony is in the room, you can't be early enough to get food before he does." Mephistopheles retorted with a chuckle.

Beelzebub pouted, "I didn't eat so much for my first plate, it was hard waiting for everyone so I could have seconds."

"Ya practically inhaled the food, instead of actually tasting it." Mammon frowned.

"I tasted them all, they were all really good." Beelzebub smiled, "I like the human realm food lots."

"That's what I'm sayin'! Human realm food is literally the best!" The blonde demon exclaimed.

"I suppose we should begin our meeting then." Diavolo began, then gestured to the brothers on his right. "As some of you already know, fifty years ago, I tasked my seven avatars of sin to travel into the future to report on the progress of the exchange program as well as relations between the realms. Now that they are here, I ask that all of your give an overview of Devildom's government, events and own progress."

Diavolo looked to Lucifer, "Lucifer, Mephistopheles took over your position as my right hand. I figured that with his experience as the previous President of the Newspaper Club, he'd have the best experience in the role."

"A job that you fired me from and now I ironically have your job." Mephistopheles muttered as he cleared his throat, before speaking more clearly. "In the school report, grades have rose in average in the last fifty years from seventy nine percent and eighty five percent, to eighty six percent to ninety percent in the first and junior years. The exchange program has expanded from allowing one to two students from each realm, to six to seven per realm, excluding the reapers since an incident that happened forty years ago."

Diavolo and the other members of the new council had solemn and sad expressions at the mention of the event. Mephistopheles continued on to avoid dwelling on it longer and be asked questions about it.

"And as for laws, nothing has changed, although there is hesitation with regards to regulations on 'inter-realm marriages' as we're calling it. Lord Diavolo's wedding was the first to be publicized in hopes of changing it from being a taboo topic, but we haven't been seeing as big of an increase of those types of relationships and marriages. But that is also affected by who we allow to travel among all realms."

"Well it's not our fault that you need special permission to get to the Celestial Realm." The unnamed blonde demon interjected.

"Right, because you've been to the Celestial Realm." The woman retorted.

He glared at her, "You're just salty because Celio broke up with you and wouldn't sneak you in anymore."

"You were just as butt hurt when Serene broke it off with you." The other remarked.

"Enough you three." Diavolo scolded them. "I understand that you'd rather be elsewhere, but please save your banter for after the meeting." 

"Yes, Lord Diavolo." They mumbled as the meeting continued.

After Mephistopheles concluded his segment, Lucifer took notice of Mammon's antsy behaviour, his foot tapping the floor impatiently. To quiet his brother, he harshly stomped on his foot, causing Mammon to yelp in pain.

"Ow! What gives?!" He hissed.

"Is there somewhere **you'd** rather be, Mammon?" Lucifer asked, despite the smile on his face, his tone and aura was very dark and intimidating. 

"N-No way, Lucifer! I'm totally here for this meeting! Not like I wanna find my human or my kid or something." Mammon sweated.

"Well Mammon, I think that you'll like who I've chosen to see over our economics." Diavolo smiled, then nodded at the blonde demon, who stood up from his seat. "Kashton has been overseeing everything in relation to our economy and workplaces."

"Wait did you say-" Mammon looked at the demon prince in surprise, but didn't finish his thought as Kashton began to talk.

"So uh, Devildom's got more businesses that are expanding into the human realm, we've gave them all regulations on what they can or can't sell to humans, all depending on witchcraft and magic status." Kashton explained. "We've been trying to get currency exchange businesses for between realms, the only thing that is slowing it down is the human realm having so many different types of currency and calculating everything into Grim. Uh what else- oh uh, we aren't in any debts, the most profiting businesses are nightclubs, shipping businesses, bars, resturaunts-"

"You really wanted weed shops." The purple hair demon mentioned cheekily, causing Kashton to chuckle.

"Don't tell Ma, but yes, some new uh, supplements and drugs have been altered from the human realm to better fit demon bodies. To be safely used." 

"Thank you, Kashton." Diavolo nodded at him, then directed his attention to the unnamed purple haired demon. "Leviathan, this is Mateo, who is working to take your position as Grand Admiral of Hell's Navy, so far he is only a high ranking lieutenant, Amaymon has taken over as Admiral ever since you've left." 

Mateo stood up, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot. "The reason why Admiral Amaymon isn't here to give you this report is because he's currently training new troops in the Calaminari Deserts. Right now, the Navy is focusing on peacekeeping missions, offering support when needed in Devildom and its surrounding area. Tensions haven't been too high with the other realms, but we are..keeping our distance from the reapers." 

Leviathan glared at Mateo, he wasn't impressed with how his job was being done by some kid, as well as his explanation of the relationship with the reapers. 

"Who's idea was that? Admiral Amaymon's? Reapers keep to themselves! Did you exile the ones from here? Even the half breed or the one that was practically a resident?!" He exclaimed angrily, catching Mateo by surprise.

"N-No sir, we didn't exhile them- I meant to say that we were being cautious of most- not-not all of them!" 

"Leviathan." Lucifer warned.

"No! What happened to cause this?!" Leviathan barked.

"Hey, back off." The female demon defended Mateo, her purple with a ring of gold eyes glowing as she glared at the Avatar of Envy.

Diavolo then spoke up, "Leviathan, Anju already explained why she joined the exchange program to you all, since then, we've been cautious of the others."

Leviathan tried to sputter out an argument, but backed off when seeing the glares sent his way and sat back down, huffing in anger.

"Thank you, Mateo. Mirai, could you-" Lord Diavolo asked the female demon, who stood up.

"Yeah, I'm looking over relations between the realms, we had a big concert with all the realms in the human realms a few years ago that included performances from all of the realms." Mirair explained bluntly.

"That lasted a whole week! I felt bad for the humans." Kashton chuckled.

"Mhm, and right now I'm planning another one there for a couple months. The angel brothers are always a hit, especially with the ladies." Mirai stated.

"We did pretty good that first year, practically stole the show! Raphael was even giving me the stink eye." Kashton remarked proudly.

"Michael had to make him come congratulate us, as if that didn't rub salt in the wound." Mateo giggled from his seat.

"It's just friendly competition, Lord Diavolo, I promise." Kashton assured.

"Of course, of course." Diavolo chuckled. "Astaroth, could you explain your role and progress?"

Astaroth nodded with a smile, "Yes sir!"

Astaroth explained that he took over for Satan's role, but Mammon and Leviathan tuned out the details. 

One was plagued with so many worries and made up scenarios about his significant other and child, he stressed to know their whereabouts and if they were safe.

The other couldn't take his eyes off of his son that sat on the other side of the table, all that he wanted to do is leap over to him and give him a hug. He wanted to hear about everything he missed in his life, what girl problems he had, how his Aunty Mom was doing and what cars he was interested in.

"And from there, our imports come from all realms and I've personally been training the regulation team." Astaroth finished.

"Thank you, if there is nothing else to discuss, you are excused to leave, Mephistopheles, Astaroth." Diavolo concluded.

"Perfect! I have a shift at The Fall in half an hour." Astaroth exclaimed happily, clapping their hands together.

"And I have to hang out at The Fall in half an hour." Mephistopheles added.

"Have a good evening." Barbatos dismissed the two as they left the room.

Mirai then stood up, "We're good to go then too?" 

"No, you three stay." Diavolo shook his head, "I don't think you've all been properly introduced."

"Well they can't be any worst than who we think they are." Mirai muttered to the two beside her.

"I don't know if you were too young to remember me, Kash." Mammon cleared his throat awkwardly.

Kashton stared at Mammon, he already had a good guess to what he was about to say, but almost didn't want to believe.

"Kashton, this is your father, Mammon." Diavolo introduced.

"No, no fuckin' way, I mean, c'mon. There's no way it's actually him." Kashton choked, in disbelief.

Mammon stood up from his chair and walked over towards his grown son, "You were just a tot when we left, now look at ya, all grown up. You really did become a big man. Did you end up driving my car?"

Kashton felt his eyes water and he rushed over and hugged Mammon tightly. 

"Ma showed me your picture lots and told me so much about you- I thought I'd never get to see you again!" He cried.

Everyone looked at the pair, the brothers, heir and butler smiled softly, but the other two were caught off guard by the sudden change of events.

"I suppose you four haven't met yet until today." Diavolo smirked. "Mateo, meet your father, Leviathan, and Mirai, meet your father, Belphegor."

"I-I have son?! What!? When did-" Leviathan sputtered.

Mateo looked down to the ground as he nervously fiddled with the sleeves of his uniform, "Y-You don't have to pretend to be happy or anything, everyone prefers Zora over me anyways. She's so much better, a prodigy child, while I'm just a dumb demon left in the dust. I'll just go watch TSL in my room or something so you don't have to deal with me." He said quickly, standing up as he fidgeted and turned to leave.

Leviathan was quick to run over to his son, he grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into a tender hug. 

"I have a son who loves TSL! I couldn't be more prouder of you!" Leviathan declared.

"R-really?" Mateo questioned in disbelief, hugging his father back.

Belphegor was staring at Mirai in his own disbelief, who only stared back for a moment, before turning away.

" _I_ have a kid?"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." Mirai remarked.

"When did Hailey.." 

"Look, I don't need a dad, so you don't have to have the 'sentimental reuniting' moment with me, okay?" Mirai snapped, catching everyone off guard.

She turned to Diavolo, "This was fun and all, but I'm leaving now. Is mom is the study?" 

Diavolo gave her a sad look before slowly nodding his head.

"Mirai, you have a dress fitting scheduled for today, if you could attend by evening, it would be much appreciated." Barbatos whispered to Mirai as she passed him.

"I'll think about it." She murmured before exiting the room.

"Wow, she's just like you Belphie." Asmodeus commented.

"You say it like it's a good thing." Belphegor muttered, as he stared at the doors that his daughter had just exited.


	12. I've Been A Stranger For Years

The fireplace was lit, offering a natural warmth into the room. It was soothing and relaxed Hailey as she turned the page of her book to continue reading the story that was captivating her imagination.

On the floor was Diavolo’s son, although forty years old, had the appearance and mentality of a four year old. 

“Ooh! I found something I like!” Dorian exclaimed happily.

Hailey looked from her book over to the young prince, she took notice of the book that he was flipping through and smiled.

“That’s the book that Mirai brought you for your birthday, right? What did you find?” She inquired, as she set her bookmark between the pages she was reading and shut her book, resting it on her lap.

Dorian nodded enthusiastically and showed her the book’s pages. “Yes! She told me about these before and I think they are called ‘parasails’.” 

“You’d have fun doing that, loves. It’s like flying while you sit over the water with a parachute.” Hailey explained.

“Have you ever done it before?” Dorian asked, sitting back on the floor with his legs crossed.

Hailey shook her head, “I’m afraid I’ve never had the chance.”

“Oh.” Dorian looked back at the pictures and got an idea. “Maybe I can ask father if we can all go to his beach and try it!” 

Hailey chuckled, “Perhaps you all can. Is there anything else in your book that was interesting?” 

Dorian flipped through more of the pages and shook his head, “No, not now.” He then stopped at a new page. “This looks pretty!” 

Excitedly, he showed Hailey the pages that he was enamoured with. 

“That’s a lantern and firefly festival.” Hailey stated as she skimmed through the words on the page. “It’s for remembering your ancestors and loved ones that passed away.” 

“Huh.” Dorian then set the book on his lap and stared at the pictures of the calm river, the stars in the night sky, the bright fireflies and the lantern boats. “Are we gonna go to one when you die, Mummy?” Dorian questioned quietly.

Hailey was a bit caught off guard with her son’s sudden question but gave him a sad smile. 

“I’m not sure, darling.” She answered honestly, “But if you’d like to do something like that when the time comes, I’d like that very much.”

“When is the time coming?” Dorian asked.

“I’m not entirely sure when, but I’m okay with the not knowing part.” 

Dorian tilted his head in confusion, “How come?”

“Because, I like to treat my days as if they were my last ones. Spending time with you and the rest of the family makes me happy.” Hailey grinned.

Dorian returned the smile, “Spending time with you makes me happy too, Mummy!”

“Mom! You won’t believe this.” Mirai exclaimed, swinging the door open in frustration as she entered the room, interrupting the sweet and sentimental moment.

“What’s the matter, love?” Hailey asked her daughter, watching her take a seat on the cushioned sofa against the close window. Her mother was aware that Mirai only sat there when there was something weighing in on her mind.

Mirai looked down at her half brother in hesitance before speaking, “Just Lord Dad getting on my nerves.” 

“What are you disagreeing about this time?” Hailey inquired.

“Them, my actual dad and uncles disappearing forever, turns out it was all because Lord Dad wanted to see ‘what our future would look like’.” Mirai explained.

Hailey sighed and walked over to her daughter, sitting across from her. “Sweetie, I know things are complicated, especially with how things happened when they left. I know that I don’t completely understand why things happened the way that they did, but Diavolo couldn’t have guessed that this would happen, even if he did, he wouldn’t have made the risk.” 

“Stop defending him.” Mirai muttered.

Hailey frowned, “I know you don’t like it when I do, but you have to understand that Diavolo does things for a reason. He’s been around for a lot more centuries than we have, he knows what risks he takes. Losing your dad and uncles was an unforeseen risk and he already lives with that everyday.”

Mirai then scoffed, “Well, I guess he found them so he doesn’t need to worry about it anymore.”

“W..what?” Hailey whispered in anxious bewilderment.. 

“They’re back, they’re in the meeting room. Kashton just forgot all about how mad he was at his dad and Mateo is already looking for his dad’s validation- as if all those years of abandonment daddy issues didn’t happen. Maybe Zora will be the one person who agrees with me.” Mirai explained, then noticed her mother’s sad and worried expression. “Mom?” 

Dorian also took notice of his mother’s behaviour, walking over and laying his head on her gown covered lap. “You okay, mummy?”

Hailey offered a soft smile to her son and caressed his dark auburn locks of hair. 

“I’m okay, I promise.” She answered. “I just didn’t think I’d get to see them again.”

“Go and see them.” Mirai signed tiredly.

“You should give them a chance, at least your father. Please Mirai? I know you have questions about yourself that Belphegor can answer for you.” Hailey requested, with pleading eyes.

“You know what I’d rather do than talk to my stranger of a dad? Go get my dress fitted.” Mirai huffed as she left the study.

—————————————————

“Sorry about Mirai.” Kashton sheepishly apologized for his cousin’s behaviour. “She’s kinda mad for not having a dad for a while.”

“She thought you guys intentionally left us.” Mateo added.

“Ma’s pretty good at smartenin’ her up when she gets like that.” Kashton remarked.

“A possibly off topic question, but what are all of your relations?” Satan inquired. “Do you refer to Lord Diavolo as your father or what is the relationship there?”

His brothers gave him confused looks.

“Why would they call him their father?” Belphegor snapped.

“I’m just wondering if Diavolo adopted them.” Satan defended.

“He’s more of me and Zora’s uncle, mom didn’t end up getting with anyone since you left. So Kashton, Mirai and Dorian are my cousins.” Mateo explained.

Leviathan felt pride swell up in his chest at the sound that Anju didn’t end up moving on from him.

“Even though I was orphaned for most of the time, I call Hailey, ‘Ma’. She raised me and Mirai in the human realm for ten years before coming back to Devildom. I don’t call Mirai my sister or anything, even though we were practically siblings.” Kashton explained his part. “But Lord D is working on adopting, but you know how long of a process that all is.”

“Mirai’s the only one who calls Lord Diavolo her dad, mostly just ‘Lord Dad’.” Mateo mentioned.

Belphegor looked at his two nephews in confusion, “Why would she call him that?”

“Mirai was easier for Lord Diavolo to adopt, being that after his marriage to Hailey was consummated, she was technically his step-daughter-“ Barbatos summarized, but was caught off by the brothers’ exclamations of shock, the loudest from Belphegor and Mammon.

“Why in hell would she willingly marry you?!” Belphegor snapped accusingly at Diavolo. “Oh I see! You just wanted us out of the way so you could get yourself an easy pick of a queen! You manipulated my significant other into doing your bidding!”

“That is not the case, Belphegor.” Diavolo defended, his voice calm and reserved. “After you and the brothers were gone for a few weeks, Hailey and Anju decided to return to the human realm to raise the kids. I went to check on them after a month or so, just to be sure everything was going smoothly and discovered that both were expecting another two half breed children. I had no doubts that Anju could handle herself with another pregnancy, but Hailey I was worried about, not only was this her first but it is also dangerous with humans. So I offered to support her, I could guarantee both her and Mirai’s safety back in Devildom so she came to the castle with Kashton. Anju visited from time to time with Zora, but was busy with returning to her duties as a reaper. It wasn’t until Mirai was born that she returned to the human realm to raise the children. The only time we interacted was when I would call her to check up on things and when the anniversary day of your departure came and everyone gathered for a meal. I waited ten years for you all to return, those first few years were hard on everyone and I felt guilty for separating you all, and forcing the girls to raise the children on their own.” Diavolo provided a summarized explanation to the entire ordeal. “It wasn’t until three of the witches that Mammon is indebted to found out about Kashton’s existence and tried to take him, that I realized how dangerous the human world was to them. So, I made Hailey an offer: to come back to Devildom where the children would be protected, have high status and a home, all that I asked was that she married me and conceived an heir, one bred from all three realms. That way she would also be protected, without the responsibility of being Queen of Devildom. I swear that that is the truth of the matter.” 

Belphegor wanted to lash out at the Prince, leap across the table and rip his head off of his neck, but he knew better as he processed the information. Even though in his eyes, the demon prince was a girlfriend stealer.

“Y’know, looks like you’ve all got stuff to work out.” Mateo noted awkwardly.

“Yeah, we’ll get uh, out of your way.” Kashton added, gesturing to the door.

“Not so fast you two.” Barbatos called to the boys, causing them to freeze in their tracks. “Your duties are still to Lord Diavolo, your instructions were to stay and help inform the previous Avatars of Sin of current events and such in Devildom. That is not over.”

“Yes, Barbatos.” Kashton and Mateo answered timidly in unison.

Diavolo cleared his throat, “I suppose we’ve kept you away long enough, allow us to take you to see Hailey. She missed you dearly.” Diavolo smiled, standing from his seat.

Although the brothers were excited to see their human friend once again, but they were hesitant.

The other four took notice of their behaviour.

“C’mon, she’s not an ugly old lady if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kashton remarked, half joking, half ready to defend her.

“It’s not that, just it’s gonna be weird seeing her is all.” Mammon assured.

“Ma missed you, come see her.” Kashton insisted, gesturing to the door.

The brothers all shared a look before silently agreeing and following the prince, his butler and remaining two avatars out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This room is new in terms of since your absence.” Barbatos noted, as he led the group down a hallway. “So don’t be surprised if you do not recognize it.” Everyone already knew that Barbatos was directing the statement to Lucifer, knowing that he would voice his surprise to the new details.

“This room is what we reserved for Hailey, for her hobbies and such.” Diavolo smiled, which widened as he heard the sound of a fast and upbeat song being played on a piano.

As the group got closer to the closed door of the room, they began to hear lyrics to the song being sung.

“Oh I love my little darling, he’s cutest in this town! He always makes me smile, I never see him frown! I love everything about him, and here’s just what he loves: ”

Then a young child’s voice enthusiastically joined in, more shouting than singing.

“Chocolate cake! Swimming! Flyinging! Reading!”

“But most importantly, my little darling loves:”

“My Mummy’s hugs!” 

“Oh I love my little darling and he loves everything about me, we love to sing and dance all day, nowhere we’d rather be! We have a little fam-il-y, it’s perfect we agree!”

“Goddamn they are so cute.” Kashton whispered, overdramatically clutching his shirt about where his heart was.

“I dare you to ‘fucking dammit Dave’.” Mateo snickered.

“Noooooo! Not with Dorian in there, with Mirai it’s funny and Ma laughs, with Dorian I get smacked twice.” Kashton whined, but then smirked as he got an idea. “But I’ll still join in!” 

As the song continued, Kashton quietly opened the door.

“I’ve got another little darling who I love, his looks often get him into trouble. He’s a real funny guy, always in his social bubble. I love everything about him, and here’s just what he loves:”

“I love to drive down the highway, see how fast my car goes!” Kashton sung as he hopped over to the piano, causing the other two singers to giggle. “I love to find pretty girls, and strike a sexy pose!”

“Good lord, Kashton.” Mateo cackled.

“But most importantly, my little darling loves:” Hailey continued to sing, very amused with the situation.

“I love my Ma, she’s the coolest in the world! She gets my sense of humor and uh, I don’t know what rhymes with ‘world’.” Kashton chuckled as he struggled to come up with a catchy rhyme.

Hailey stopped playing the piano and laughed, “It’s okay, Kash, it’s all about having fun.”

“That was a wonderful tune.” Diavolo grinned as he walked into the room. 

Dorian’s eyes lit up at the sight of his father, his demon form appearing and he immediately flew into his father’s arms. “Father!” 

Diavolo chuckled as he embraced his son, “Hello my son! You and your mother have quite the musical talent! We may have to cancel the orchestra for the ball.” 

“Really?!” Dorian exclaimed, excitedly.

“It might be too short notice this time.” Hailey laughed, standing up from her seat of the piano. 

“I have a surprise for you, my dear.” Diavolo directed his attention to Hailey.

“Ooh, I do enjoy surprises.” Hailey gleamed happily.

Kashton put his arms around her shoulders, “I promise you might like this one.” He whispered in her ear.

Barbatos gestured for the brothers to enter the room, when they did, they were taken back in shock. 

They recognized her as the same Hailey that they left fifty years ago, she hadn’t aged a bit, but looked like a different person. Her usual casual and laid-back, sometimes nervous, body language was replaced with a straightened and formal composure. Her favourite half mustard yellow and black hoodie and blue jeans were gone, now a dark red dress with golden accents and patterns adorned her body, and they couldn’t help but notice the dark metallic crown that was decorated with red and yellow gems that rested on her head. 

“Is that..?” Hailey gasped as she saw the brothers.

“Hello, Hailey.” Lucifer greeted, but was caught off guard her rushing over and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Lu! You have no idea how much I’ve missed you guys!” Hailey exclaimed, looking up at the brother with a tearful smile. 

She then embraced Asmodeus and Satan.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.” Satan remarked with a smile as he returned the hug.

“I’m surprised to see you haven’t aged a day! Did you finally take my advice and steal some of my products?” Asmodeus teased as he hugged her back.

“Ahaha, that and a present from Astaroth and Solomon. A spell so I don’t outwardly age, but my organs still do. I thought it would be awkward for Diavolo’s image, and just for everyone to have a visibly decaying woman walking around the castle.” Hailey chuckled as she gave them a brief explanation. 

She then hugged Beelzebub and Levi tightly.

“You’re just like one of those vanders from that anime I watched with Anju! Did she give them the idea?” Leviathan questioned, interest sparked in his mind. 

Hailey almost snorted in laughter, “Maybe, she’d try and take credit for that.”

As she pulled away from the two brothers, Hailey smiled at Mammon.

“Mammo, c’mere.” She kept her arms open at the anxious looking demon.

Mammon did in fact embrace, whether or not because of their pact, it didn’t matter, he was just happy to see how excited she was and how she didn’t like she were an old lady on the brink of death. But he was still stiff when hugging her back, afraid that he would snap her bones.

“Thanks for looking after my kid.” He whispered, very thankfully.

“You had a good kid to look after, he’s got a lot of your good qualities.” Hailey assured softly. 

A smile rose onto Mammon’s lips as he felt pride swell in his chest. “He had a good mom from what I hear, so seriously, thanks.”

“Seriously, no worries.” Hailey hugged him tighter before pulling away and beaming at Belphegor.

“Hey Belphie.” She opened her arms to hug him, but was stopped by Belphegor holding her at arm’s length by her shoulders.

His frown was easy for Hailey to read, she knew that he was ready to demand answers and was already disappointed in what he had heard.

“Father, Mummy, who are them?” Dorian questioned with a curious head tilt.

Hailey turned to her son, walking over to him and his father. “They are the first Avatars of Sin, loves. They used to work closely with your father to look after Devildom.”

“They were very close to your Mummy too, back when she was an exchange student and lived with them in the House of Lamentation.” Diavolo added. 

“Oh! Nice to meet you, I’m Prince Dorian! I’m Father’s son!” Dorian beamed a friendly smile at the brothers.

Some of the brothers chuckled at the young prince’s behaviour.

“It is nice to meet you as well, Prince Dorian.” Lucifer greeted the young demon.

The other brothers nodded and greeted the prince, excluding Belphegor, who maintained his intense stare at his former significant other.

Most took notice of this, all but the naive prince.

“I suppose there is more to discuss, but you two can stay and catch up.” Diavolo offered, “We can meet in the dining room later on.”

“We will see you then, dearest.” Hailey agreed.

With that, the room cleared out and the only two left in the room were Hailey and Belphegor.

“‘Dearest’?” Belphegor scoffed. “Seriously? Of all the people you could’ve gone to, you chose Diavolo?”

“Belphie, it’s not that simple.” Hailey tried to assure him.

“No, it is, you let him manipulate you into loving him because ‘Mr Princey of Demons has a big castle that could protect you’.” Belphegor mocked.

“The fact that you overlook your own hypocrisy is very annoying, or did you forget when you lied to me and killed me because you didn’t like humans, even after I helped you escape the attic?” Hailey retorted.

Belphegor stiffened at the mention of the incident, guilt suddenly crawling over his skin. 

“Hailey, I-”

“No, please don’t apologize now, because I don’t need an overdue one so many years after.” Hailey insisted, then her eyes began to water. “You were gone! You left me alone Belphie! I had to raise Mammon’s son and our daughter by myself!” Hailey exclaimed before resetting her composure. “Diavolo made an offer that would benefit the kids and me, so I took it.” Hailey then gave Belphegor a soft smile and put her hand to his cheek. “I still love you after all these years. But who’s to say that you’d still love me? You haven’t known me for fifty years.” 

Belphegor’s expression changed into one of conflict as he grasped onto the hand Hailey held to his face. “I still love you- I will never stop loving you.” He promised.

“Moo,” Hailey smiled, the word leaving her lips made her reminiscent. “You don’t have to tell me that, You don’t owe me an ‘I love you’. Because this isn’t the future you’re meant to have, I know you won’t be staying.” 

Hailey then pulled her hand away from Belphegor. 

“I know it’s selfish of me, but I’d love to have you all stay, but I already got to know you. If it isn’t too much, could you spend this time with Mirai? She has questions that I think only her father can answer. She's getting her dress fitted.” Hailey offered him one last smile before pushing open the doors and leaving the room.


End file.
